When the Love are Lost
by SupaGirlXx
Summary: Kagome finds herself in Konoha after a date gone wrong. A gay man finds himself falling in love with his straight partner. And the brother of the gay man's here to stalk Kagome. ItachixKagome SasuxNaru KakaxIruka
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo Minna! I wasn't sure if any of you guys noticed, but I retyped the first chapter! Yaay:Grin:

Oh, and I'll probably be retyping everything from chapter one (which is presented here, finished!) to chapter five. :)

So please bare with the ugly typos, the missing caps (capitals), and everything else in the oncoming chapters.

And for those who are just starting this story! HEY! Welcome, I guess, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kagome sat on the soft ground, leaning against Inuyasha's arm. She sighed softly.

She would be going back home today, not doubt, if not to catch up with her studies, then at least restock on her supplies so that her yellow 'purse' would be bulging yet again.

She loved coming to the Feudal era and being able to gaze at the stars on the sky during the night without the pollution blocking everything out. She sighed again. How long would it be before she finally completed the jewel? Three years. It's been three years since she first got pulled into the bone-eaters well by the centipede demon. Three years since she met Inuyasha. Three years since she first started hunting for the jewel shards (which she shattered, granted) with Inuyasha. So how long would it be before it was finished? When the well would finally close up to her, forbidding her from ever seeing her friends and first love (she blushed softly at the thought)?

She yawned slightly, and snuggled deeper into the inu's arms. She would not think on such thoughts. She would simply let exhaustion overtake her, run into sleep's awaiting arms so she would be nice and fit tomorrow morning, where she would go back to her own time, and that was that.

'_It'd be nice,' _She thought, _'if it would last a bit longer. If somehow, I'd be able to be with them forever. But if the Kami wouldn't allow that, then I just wished I'd forget, when it had to happen. Forget when it finally hurt too much.'_

She finally let her heavy eyelids droop down, bringing sleep along with it. Kagome welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Unbeknownst to her, a single star flew across the sky, shining brightly for the last time.

----

"...so, if you want, let's go watch a movie together on Saturday Kagome-chan!"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts, she glared, faintly annoyed, at the source of interruption. Ah. Hojo. "Ne? What did you say, Hojo-kun?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with me on Saturday Kagome-chan!"

"Oh yes!"

"She'd simply love to, Hojo-kun!"

"Why, yes, _yes, YES!_ Thanks for the invitation Hojo-kun! Kagome's been needing a break from her studies for _far_ too long!"

Kagome stared, unable to move, completely bewildered, as her friends accept yet another one of those pitiful date invitations from Hojo.

"Alright! I'll meet you at Shinji mall tomorrow at eight then, Kagome-chan! Cya!" Hojo replied, waving happily as he ran off.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Kagome hissed at her friends, each with an all _too_ innocent expression upon their face.

"Why, we'd just thought our beloved friend would like to go on a date with the sweetest, one of the most wanted, and cutest guys in the school!"

Kagome had an amused expression upon her face. "Cut the crap guys, what's your reason, really?" As though it was well rehearsed, a dark glare was passed between her friends, and their eyes narrowed in unison. Kagome backed up a few steps, sweat running down the sides of her face.

"Now guys, there's no need for violence–"

"It's that Inuyasha guy Kagome." They nodded in unison. Another dark glare.

"We, as your closest friends, think that you deserve someone better than the–"

"Violent,"

"idiotic,"

"possessive,"

"two-timing,"

"Inuyasha bastard." They finished, looking pleased with themselves. Kagome sighed inwardly.

"Guys, I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't supposed to sound that way when I first said it, he's really nice when you get to know him! He has these adorable little puppy ears-" She suddenly stopped, realizing what it would seem like if her friends knew that her male companion had puppy ears growing out of the sides of his head.

"What's this Kagome?" One friend asked, an accusing finger jabbed Kagome in the chest.

"Well, I mean, not really 'has' if you know what I–"

"_Puppy ears?_ He wears _puppy ears?_" Another friend hissed out, voice slightly higher than usual.

"Wait, guys, it really isn't–" Wait a... 'Wears'?

"He's a prostitute too?!"

Woaa. Wait a sec there. Inuyasha? Prostitute?

"That's sick Kagome! What kind of man goes around wearing _puppy ears_?!" Kagome felt the world swirling around her.

Inuyasha? Puppy ears? _Prostitute?_

"Wait guys, you're misunderstanding what I said, its for me." Kagome had quickly realized, with the affronted and disgusted stares now directed at her, what she had just said implied.

"_For you?_ Kagome!"

"Wait, really, please! It's not what I–"

"No need to explain Kagome. Temptation can be hard to resist. But maybe after a few days with Hojo, you'll be okay again."

"No! That's really not what I meant to–" Kagome suddenly stopped, twisted on the spot a bit with a dreamy smile on her face, and fell to the ground in a heap, apparently passed out from the humiliation.

---

"Kagome?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes wearily, a small frown on her confused face.

"Souta?" She muttered, her vision a bit blurry.

"Yea sis?" He replied, obviously relieved that she had woke up okay.

"What happened?" She asked bluntly. Souta bit back giggles.

"Well... that is.. You passed out." Kagome covered her face in humiliation. She passed out from embarrassment. How ironic. "Your friends carried you back here." Kagome nodded, her hands still covering her face. Souta paused slightly, attempting (and failing), at muffling his giggles. Kagome let her hands fall to her sides, glaring at Souta suspiciously.

"Er... Kagome... When did you start having a sexual relationship with Inuyasha?" Kagome froze, her pupil almost disappearing behind her eye whites (A/N it seems like I'm talking about eggs somehow...). Her face turned a bright red colour. "Oh. My. God."

Souta collapsed in loud laughter. "You're having a." He clutched his stomach, lack of air cutting him off from continuing his sentence. "Sexual relationship with–" This time, however, it was not the lack of air from laughing that cut him off, it was when he found himself thrown headfirst out of Kagome's room. The door slammed in his face.

"Oh, by the way, oniichan, when should I tell mom about your little relationship?" Kagome, if possible, had turned redder from this statement, letting out a high-pitched shriek.

"Souta! If you dare–" Souta's laughter erupted again from the halls.

"Don't worry sis, I won't tell mom. I'll keep your dirty little secret." He roared with laughter again, humming 'Dirty little Secret' as he ran down the halls.

Kagome sat on her bed, fuming with indignation. She took a few deep breaths.

'_Remember what the family psychiatrist said about your relationship with Souta. Patience. He's still in a gay-ass, idiotic, annoying brother stage. It's okay. He's not worth it. Breath Kagome. Breath deeply.'_

She clutched the bed tightly, and took a few deep breaths. After deeming that she was indeed 'calm' enough, she went over to the answering machine after seeing the red blinking light signalling that there were new messages to be heard.

She pressed the play button with a little more force than necessary, accidentally skipping the newest message in the process.

"Hi. It's Hojo calling to confirm our date— Message Deleted." Kagome pressed down on the delete button hardly. She did _not_ want to deal with him now. I mean, granted, he did deserve a date after being stood up by Kagome by so long, but it'd take a lot more for her to actually _enjoy_ the date.

She finished listening to the rest of the messages (which were all advertising some kind of beauty product), she fell down on her bed again and fell asleep promptly on the bed, thoroughly exhausted from the events that had happened.

---

Kagome was drenched from head to toe in rain water.

After departing from the house, what had promised to be a beautiful, sun-shiny day, had turned to one involving a dreadful and sudden downpour of rain, ruining one of her best outfits. However, despite the circumstances she trudged on, however unwillingly, and after waiting for the bus for half an hour (which assured that she would be late for her date) she proceeded on the bus to find that there were no empty seats.

Seething with fury, she pulled out her cell-phone (hearing a little crack from being held so 'tightly' "Oh sonovabitch! Not my new Motorola Krazer!") she dialled Hojo's number with incredible accuracy.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_The costumer you're calling is unavailable at the moment, please try again later. _

She swore loudly, attracting a few stares from passerby. After trying three more times, when the bastard, God help him, finally picked up, she had somewhat wished she had not called at all.

"Kagome?" Hojo had called, a bit nervous. Kagome did not like the tone.

"Yea. Look, I'm going to be running a little late okay? So just wait for me a little longer."

"Oh, Kagome! Didn't you get my message?" Kagome felt what little blood she had drain out of her face.

Her voice shook when she spoke. "What message? Wasn't there only one telling reminding me about the date?"

"Um," She could practically see the little fucker blanch. "Er.. Kagome, I called after that cancelling the date because my sister's in the hospital with a high fever!" Hojo stuttered. "Er, Hello? Kagome-chan?"

Kagome faintly remembered that she had accidentally skipped the first message, pressing the play button a tad bit too hard because of her frustrations. _Oh no..._

"It's okay Hojo-san." She said, stiffly. She could practically see him flinch at the formal suffix. "It's not your fault. Your sister was sick, it's completely understandable."

"I'm really sorry Kagome, do you want to–"

"Sorry," She lied. "I got to go now, another call's coming in. Cya." She promptly hanged up, and threw her new Motorola Krazer out the bus window. (A/N NoooooOOO! Not the Krazer!)

"Next stop is Konohagakure! Konohagakure! All those who wish to get off please exit out the back exit of the bus! Next stop is Konohagakure! Konohagakure!"

Kagome stared out the window glumly, then deciding that she might as well get off at the earliest stop possible, she pressed the buzzer and got off quickly, ignoring the protests from the crowd as she pushed towards the front.

'_Ah, fresh air.'_ She thought, ironically. She could be with Inuyasha right now, tracking down the next jewel shard. She mentally flinched at what Inuyasha would say when she got back.

She looked across the street, attempting to find the return bus stop. There were none.

She started to panic. _'Wait a minute... this wasn't on the way to Shinji mall! Hell, I've never heard of a road called 'Konohagakure'! Shit!'_

She heard the sounds of voices behind her. She promptly turned around and followed the sounds of the commotions. Suddenly, her whole body froze. In front of her (or rather, above her) was a sign that read:

'Hi there! Welcome to Konohagakure! Pop. 1536! Enjoy your stay!'

Wait a... Konoha's not a town... it's..

_A village?!_

---

Inuyasha paced back and forth, a disturbed look on his eyes.

"Kagome's still not back." He said, stating the obvious.

Sango sighed. This had to be the 10th time this half-hour. "I'm sure Kagome-chan has a valid reason." Sango replied, though even she herself was quite confused as to why it took Kagome-chan so freaking long to return. She was supposed to be back at this time _yesterday_.

"Hm. Inuyasha, I'm sure Kagome-san's fine. She's a fine lady, I'm sure she can take care of herself, though if she were to require any male assistance, she would surely know that I, Miroku, would be most pleased to assist in anyway possib–" Miroku was cut off as a fist smashed into the side of his mouth.

"Quiet monk." Sango said, left brow twitching slightly. Drawing her fist back slowly.

"Why, Sango, I was just simply comforting lord Inuyasha about the absence of Kagome-san! I would never lay hands upon another women if only you would–"

Slap.

Miroku's unconscious collapsed in a heap on the ground, still jerking slightly.

Sango eyed him with disgust, before returning to their current dilemma.

"Er.. Inuyasha, I'm sure she's just studying the scrolls or 'textbooks' as they say, of her time."

Inuyasha nodded absent mindedly, and suddenly froze in his pacing, as though reaching a decision.

"I'm going to go." Sango felt a wave of dread wash over her.

"But without Kagome, we can't locate the jewel shards at all! And if you were to hurt yourself, Kagome would be devastated!" Sango reasoned, a pleading note in her voice. Inuyasha waved those worries off.

"I'm not talking about the jewel, I'm going to go get Kagome back." Sango fumbled with the hem of her sleeve lightly.

"Well, I don't know if it would be so wise, Inuyasha, but I suppose..." Sango was torn between keeping Inuyasha here to wait for Kagome-chan's return (lest she returns to find a missing Inuyasha, which could only result in more unneeded drama) and concern for her best friend's well-being. Before Sango could reach a proper decision, Inuyasha had already left, speeding down the road towards the bone-eaters well.

---

Kagome made her way through the crowds quickly, mumbling incoherent apologies whenever she bumped into another person on the way, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. However, her luck was short lived as she bumped into a kid with blazing yellow hair.

"Gomen–"

"Watch where your going!" The kid shouted at her, obviously annoyed. "You could've made me fall to my death, idiot!" What the poor kid didn't notice, was that Kagome was running on a _very_ thin line of patience, and he had just snapped it. He gave a loud cry when she bopped him hard on the head.

"What the hell, bitch!" He whimpered, nursing his bruise.

"What did you call me, brat?!" Kagome shouted back at him, her anger bubbling at it's highest point.

"I called you bitch, bitch! Or can't you hear properly?" Before he could say more regarding her hearing, he found himself lying eagle-spread across the floor after being caught in the girl's right hook.

Kagome looked at the kid now nursing two wounds, muttering under his breath indignantly. "Hey, you okay?"

He glared at her. After waiting a little while, and confirming that her enquiry wasn't sarcastic, he replied. "Yea, I'm fine. I wouldn't get hurt by such weak attacks."

"Whatever. Hey, kid, you know where the nearest pay-phone is?" He gazed at her, incredulous look upon his face.

"You're joking, right?" Kagome suddenly paled. Oh no! What if she went back in time? And instead of a well, she travelled back in time by that bus?! And now, she was stuck here, in this uncivilized land without any form of communication to her family! (A/N psh. You deserve it for throwing out your Krazer!) However, her worries were cut short when the kid (upon noticing that she was in fact serious) pointed towards her right.

She quickly turned her head, and with a loud cry of "Thank you God!" she pounced on the unsuspecting pay-phone, nuzzling the phone, tears dripping down her overjoyed face. However, her joy was short lived when she realized that she did not have the money required. She glanced over at the kid, still nursing his wounds, and a devious little plan formed in her head.

"Oi, kid!" She called out.

"What? And I have a name bitc– woman! It's Naruto! U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "What ever kid, I have a name too you know? It's Ka-go-me. Hi-gu-ra-shi Ka-go-me. Well, now that we introduced, I'd like to make a little bet with you. Let's call it, a little challenge."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge. _Ha! I'll bet she doesn't know I'm a ninja! I'll surpass her so badly she won't even see me moving!_

"So you agree, kid?"

"Yea! Uzumaki Naruto never backs down on a challenge!"

"Okay, let's make it simple. If you can touch that piece of grass," She pointed at a random piece of grass near the ground. "Then you win, and you get to embarrass me in what ever way you want. _However_ if you can't, then you have to give me enough money for food, a decent hotel, and to call my parents. Deal?"

Naruto glared at the girl suspiciously. Touch a piece of grass? What the hell was this bitch playing at? Of course he could touch a piece of grass! He sniffled indignantly. Well, she'd just have to face the prospect of going on a date with Ero-sennin then.

He flashed a dazzling smile at her. And bent down, preparing to gloat at her after his stunning, grass-touching victory, and he was centimetres away from finally reaching his destination when suddenly he was stopped. It was like an invisible barrier had been put up around the little green weed. Suddenly, he snatched his hand back, his eyes wide as he examined it. _It's burnt?_

Kagome always watched with surprise, though she did not show it on her face.

Why did her barrier burn Naruto? It's only supposed to burn demons, not humans! All it was supposed to do was prevent Naruto from touching the piece of grass! Unless Naruto's a... No. he couldn't be. But just in case...

Kagome let a bit of her miko powers reach out to Naruto's aura. She flinched when she felt another stronger aura threatening to overwhelm her powers. Demon-like aura. But the kid didn't even react! If he really was a demon, then he would've felt it when her pure powers reached out to his tainted, evil one. But the other aura.. There was no doubt it was demonic.

She frowned. How could the kid be a demon, and yet... not be one? Perhaps he was a hanyou, like Inuyasha? No. Inuyasha had also been purified (slightly) by her powers before, and though it wouldn't hurt him as much as a full fledged youkai, it still would sting quite a bit. What was this kid? He was like some demon container.

Naruto turned around, and saw Kagome's confused look focussed on him. He shifted uneasily under her penetrating glare. It was almost like she knew...

Naruto let out a dry laugh inside his head. Like she would know. "Hey, women, what are you looking at?"

Kagome quickly snapped out of her musings. "My name's Kagome, not 'women', okay? And anyways, I won the bet, so first I'd like my pay-phone money, please."

"No!" He bit out, stubbornly. "I didn't say I lost! I just... got.. Distracted. It's nothing, okay?"

Kagome ignored him, and stared at him, nonplussed, when he attempted, and failed miserably, again and again at the task, his frown deepening after each try.

_Why the hell wasn't it letting him touch it?!_

He swore loudly and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. "You!" He yelled indignantly, his fingers still stinging from the burns he had received. "You're the reason why I can't touch this! You did something to it!"

Kagome sent him a blank stare. "Hey, it was a contest, you didn't ask. I just said 'if you can touch this piece of grass, you win, if you can't, I win' simple as that. You didn't ask about anything else, so I didn't bother telling you."

"Hey!" He whined. "That's cheap! You're not getting anything! Best two out of three!"

Kagome glared at him. Naruto put on a full-force puppy-eyes-look. Kagome knew she was fighting a loosing battle.

"Okay then, best two out of three." She muttered. "But this better be quick, baka."

Naruto flashed a victory pose (Copyrighted by Gai-sensei and his ever-so-loyal student, Rock-lee) "How about this? Since u got to pick the first challenge, I get to pick the second one!" He sent a blinding smile her way.

"Fine kid, but like I said, it better not take too long..." Kagome warned.

"Yea, sure. How 'bout this? We fight. Whoever wins gets their prize. If you win, you get your money, if I win, you go on a date with Ero-sannin." Kagome shivered in fear. She knew not of this 'Ero-sannin' guy, but the name itself was enough to get her in fear of him, if not the way Naruto said his name, and the maniacal laughter that followed.

Naruto smirked deviously. _Oh this will definitely be quick Kagome-_chan.He laughed maniacally.

-----

Inuyasha ran down the grass covered road to the small clearing with the bone-eaters well. His blood raced up slightly at the thought of seeing Kagome again.

When he was five feet away, he jumped to the air with inhuman agility, and landed with a neat 'thump' in the bone eaters well. He waited for the blue light to engulf him as usual, taking him through the portal to Kagome's world.

Nothing happened.

Inuyasha waited a bit more, shifting so that he was standing in the middle of the well.

Still nothing.

No lights, no sinking, nothing. No portal. No Kagome.

He was trapped in his own time.

* * *

Well, that's it for now, Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

And without further ado, here's the edited version of chapter two! Enjoy!

_I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha, or any of the characters, and I probably never will._

* * *

Naruto whined, flipping his froggy wallet from hand to hand.

Flat. Flat once again.

Kagome smiled contently, and patted her stomach affectionately, oblivious to the blond kid's despair.

Naruto whined again, this time a little louder. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"C'mon kid, cheer up. I won fair and square." Kagome smacked her lips appreciatively. Naruto let out a little whimper. "Aww. Don't be sad! You're good too!" Kagome was feeling a lot happier with a full stomach. "I'll bet, if you were trained properly, you'd be able to beat me, no prob." Naruto perked up a bit upon hearing the encouragement.

"You really think so?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course kid! You've got real potential! Like I said, I'm sure you'll beat me—"

"Well, no duh woman! This is the great Uzumaki Naruto you're talking to!" Naruto shouted, now that his spirits were back up.

"In ten years." Kagome finished, smiling victoriously as Naruto paled.

"What ever, woman." He muttered, now down again.

"And that's only if I don't train at all." Kagome added, accidentally speaking her thoughts. Naruto's yellow spikes (of hair people, hair!) drooped slightly.

"Haha." Kagome laughed nervously. "Anyways, there's still two more parts to our deal, you payed for my meal, generously, might I add, and now, there's the phone and matters of where I should crash for the night."

Naruto felt his heart jerk as little dollar bills with wings flew around his head. She just ate away, what, ten months of mission pay, and she still expects him to pay for her 'crash-pad'? Gods.

He shuddered mentally upon remembering the woman's appetite. It was one that matched his own. He remembered little of the event, and it mostly consisted of slurping, lip-smacking, action.

"_Damn!" She managed to exclaim over a mouthful of ramen. "This ramen is better than anything I've ever tasted!" She chewed with vigor, and upon swallowing, brought the bowl to her mouth, and slurped down her tenth bowl. _

"_One more, please!" She smiled pleasantly as she shoved her bowl towards the ramen-stand manager, whose eyes were wide with surprise. He had yet to see anyone in Konoha with a passion for ramen like Naruto's. Relatives, perhaps? _

_Kagome cooed appreciatively as her eleventh bowl came, hot and steamy. Naruto felt his wallet lurch uncomfortably in his pocket. _

_With a incredibly loud slurp, a few munches, Kagome had successfully devoured her twelfth bowl. She flashed a blinding smile at Naruto, who wondered how the hell she managed to get no vegetables between her teeth after twelve bowls of ramen. His teeth were usually covered with the stuff afterwards. _

"_One more bowl please, mister!" She called out. _

Naruto closed his eyes, cleaning the horrifying memory from his head. He heard a small 'pop' followed by a 'eep' coming from his right.

"Yo." Naruto practically cried with joy. _Kakashi-sensei!_

"Kakashi! Is it really you? Kakashi-sensei!" The blond, unable to control his emotions very well, sobbed loudly as he latched himself onto the surprised jounin.

Kakashi looked around, and noticed Kagome staring at the blond, surprised like he was at Naruto's action.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Hi. Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you. And you must be... Naruto's father? Or a relative?" Kakashi stared at the female blankly with his exposed right eye.

"Eh?" Not a man of many words, is he? "I'm not Naruto's father." He pointed a finger at the blond, who was still latched on to him tightly. "I dunno why he's acting this way, I mean, I'm pretty sure he hasn't gotten any sex-transplants. He has proved to be slightly well... different, if you know what I mean, but I didn't think he'd be this bold..." Kagome twitched visibly. Naruto quickly unlatched himself from Kakashi.

"Eeew sensei! That's disgusting! You're just like Ero-sannin! Gosh!" He turned to Kagome. "He is definitely _not_ my father! He's my sensei! And I was only all happy and shit because I thought you'd take Kagome off my... er... that is, what I meant to say was, you and Kagome can meet!" He let out a nervous giggle.

"What did you say before about 'taking Kagome off my–"

"Kakashi-sensei! Let me tell you how I met Kagome!" Naruto practically squealed, his voice a little too high-pitched, his words dripping with a bit too much enthusiasm.

So Naruto went on to recount his meeting with Kagome to Kakashi, who looked thoroughly confused when Naruto reached the part about their competition, and the grass.

"I mean, I don't get it! Somehow, I just couldn't touch the blade of grass at all! And it burnt me too!"

When finally reaching the part about their 'battle', Naruto had skipped a few 'minor' details regarding Kagome, and added a few new details regarding his.

"...and then, I had Kagome by the throat..."

Kagome tuned out Naruto's words and replayed the battle in her mind.

_The wind swirled around the two lone figures standing in the empty field. Kagome's onyx hair blew around her fragile, yet well built, frame. Her hair had grown a lot longer since she last cut it. She remembered, wistfully, that she was supposed to cut it again tomorrow, with Inuyasha. _

_She took out a rubber band from her pocket, collecting her hair together she quickly tied it into a ponytail. _

"_Let's start now, dobe." Azure eyes narrowed slightly as they locked onto dark brown ones. The word 'dobe' must've struck a nerve in the boy's body. "Or are you too scared?" _

"_Ladies, or rather, old ladies first, Kagome-obaasan." Kagome smirked. 'Obaasan?' the kid had nerve, she'd give him that. Though it would hardly help in this situation... _

"_Alright then, arigato Naruto-_chan_, I shall. Just don't regret it." Naruto gave her a quizzical expression, but just shrugged it off as some kind of threat from the smaller women. Besides, what was the worst she could do? Hit him with her purse? _

_He paled. He would be dead in seconds if she actually decided to use the monstrously huge yellow thing. (Kagome had brought it with her on her date with Hojo, harbouring some thoughts that Inuyasha might come get her, so she might as well be prepared, just in case.) _

_However, before he could go on to plan his own demise at the hand of the yellow monster, he felt a cool blade against his throat. He felt whatever blood that was left in his face drain out. It felt too thin to be a kunai, and the blade was too long and thin to be a throwing star, so it was... a katana?! They were rarely used nowadays, most ninja used throwing stars... (and how the hell did she hide a freaking kantana in her skirt... ah. Right. The bag.) but he had no time to think it out, he'll get it out from her later. Right now, he needed to run. _

_Kagome heard some odd words coming out of the young boy's mouth and he made a series of odd hand gestures. Kagome heard herself gasp in surprise when the boy of whom she had been pressing her kantana against disappear, and in his place, a stick. _

_Her mind whirled. Could it be a shikon jewl shard?_

_No. It couldn't be, she definitely would've sensed it the first time she met him. Unless her powers were going haywire. She quickly dismissed the thought. _

"_What tricks are you using? Or is it black magic?" She heard a jeering laughter coming from her right. _

"_It's called 'chakra', idiot! I'm a ninja!" Kagome smirked. He had just let out his position. The idiot. _

_She quickly summoned a bit of her powers, using it to cover he scent and the sound of her steps as she quickly made her way towards Naruto's hiding spot. _

_Ah. There was Naruto, standing right infront of her... open defences... _

_Kagome slashed through Naruto, Naruto had attempted to run, but he had sensed the attack a moment too late and wasn't quick enough to dodge as the blade through him. Kagome suddenly stepped back a step, horrified at what she had just done. She just killed Naruto! But all worries were replaced by confusion as the boy's body disappeared in a cloud of smoke once again. _

_Kagome felt her blood boil. How the hell was the boy appearing and disappearing like that? He said he was a ninja... but... ninjas can do _magic_? She almost laughed at the thought. But she quickly sobered up when she remembered the situation. This would definitely not help her current predicament. _

_It was almost as though he was invincible! Both times when she finally got him, he had escaped in a cloud of smoke, with not even getting one scratch!_

_But she had no time to think, for suddenly four different (or rather, completely same) Naruto_s_ came at her all wearing identical clothing and all holding a kunai in their hands. The first one came at her and swung a kick at her ribs. She dodged it, but panicked slightly when a second kick from another Naruto came towards her feet, trying to make her lose her footing. This time, rather than dodging it, she grabbed his foot, and threw him with inhuman strength towards a tree, making yell in pain, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. _

_Kagome felt a degree of understanding flow through her. These different Narutos were 'clones' of the original, but one hard hit could make them disappear. So she went into an offensive stance. She held her katana in both hands, pointing the tip towards the sky, and muttered 'Raikou no Kiyome' (a/n Translated roughly, it's 'Thunder of Prurification', cheesy, but it does sound a lot better in japanese, no?) and blue lightning bolts erupted from the tip of her blade, each going in a separate directon, in the shape of a cross. _

_Kagome stood in the middle, a pink purification shield protecting her from any damage. _

_The three remaining Naruto screamed out as the purification energy hit them, and popping sounds were heard as they disappeared one by one. As the blue light ebbed away slowly, a mark was embedded onto the ground in the shape of a cross. _

_Kagome frowned. So the real Naruto wasn't there... then she'd just have to find him herself. She knelt down and pressed her palms against the earth, muttering some strange words. _

_Suddenly, she felt as though she was everywhere and nowhere at once. She was one with the earth, she could feel it's pain at the abuse her (earth's) children received. She felt what the earth felt. She felt her powers draining away from her in large masses. She would have to hurry this up, the downside of the spell was that it spent her powers by quite a bit. Suddenly, she felt a familiar red aura... She quickly tried to pinpoint the location. It appeared to be around thirteen metres away from here to her right, hidden in a rather elderly oak tree. _

_She let a perverse smile flash cross her face. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dammit!_

_Naruto cursed silently. She was good, a lot better than he expected...and what the hell was that attack? He'd thought she'd be begging for mercy as soon as she saw his 'kagebushin no jutsu' but she just looked really pissed. _

_He laughed nervously. _

_Back to the topic at hand... Her attacks couldn't have been chakra fuelled, for it would be impossible to manipulate so much chakra at her age. Simply impossible. But if it wasn't chakra that fuelled her attacks, then what was? He had felt the small women brimming with power in her. But what was the power? .. He envied Neiji for his byakugan. With that, he was sure he would defeat her with one attack, no prob. _

_He hid in the trees, momentarily trying to figure out his next line of moves against her. Naruto's flaw was underestimating the women. But what should he do next? _

_Should he try taijitsu? No... she was fast, as he had learned from her first attack, it'd be suicide to attack straight on. _

_Kagebunshins again?... she'd just destroy them like before, besides, he'd just be wasting his chakra. _

_Should he try to use the Rasengan?...no... he saw her shield when she used her earlier attack against his kagebunshins...besides, rasengan would use up too much chakra, with his already deflating chakra caused by those kagebunshins if he used too much of his chakra at a extreme pace.. He would lose control and he might transform. He might kill her. _

_She was frustrating. He doesn't know where her powers came from, or rather, what her powers _are_, so he had to stay low and wait for her first move. _

_He frowned. He didn't like this at all.. He was the 'rash' type, always one to initiate attack... But now.. He couldn't do anything else but wait for her to come and pray that he'll find an weakness or an opening so he could finish her off with one rasengan. Not the most safe-proof plan, but it's that, or admit defeat, and he certainly wasn't going to pick the latter. _

"_Stupid Kagome... just admit defeat dammit! Stupid, ugly--"_

"_Aww. I love you too!" Surprised, Naruto stumbled on his branch, he would've fallen off if he hadn't transfered his chakra to his feet at the last moment. (You'd think after hanging out with the kyuubi for so long, he'd learn to get used to hearing random voices)_

"_Kagome! What... how did you find me?"_

"_I have my ways.." She smiled mysteriously. "Now let's continue, shall we?"_

_Kagome made a move of punching naruto from the right, he quickly blocked the oncoming attack, but nothing came, and in that split second, his feet were wiped from under him, making him fall from the tree onto a bush at the bottom with a loud thump and some illustrative words. _

"_That was cheap Kagome! You cheated! Cheater!" An elegant eyebrow arched up as Kagome heard the kid's words. _

"_Again, Naruto? Haven't I explained this already? 'All's fair in love and war', sweetie. And since our case seems to be the latter, I'd say it proves my point even more so." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. _

_There was no way he'd let her win two times in a row... _

_Forgetting his earlier 'plan', he called out 'RASENGAN!' and a blue ball of compressed chakra formed in his palm, swirling with energy. _

_She was caught off guard by the technique. Though Kagome knew how to unleash her power and manipulate it, she could not compress it into such a small form like he did, in short, Kagome was impressed. However, she was quickly snapped out of her awed state when the swirling ball of power came her way. Kagome moved aside at the last moment. She felt her hair being pulled towards the swirling ball of chakra as ball missed it's target by mere centimetres (Kagome shuddered at what would have become of her had the ball hit it's target) smashed into the tree. _

_Naruto growled in frustration, stupid women! How the hell was she avoiding the rasengan like that? Even Sasuke had sustained some injuries from it! Dammit all!_

_He sent a blunt fist towards Kagome's face, she caught it easily and sent him flying towards another tree. Hitting her mark with a satisfying thump. Naruto felt his blood boil. His eyes flashed red for a second, then resumed it's usual cerulean shade._

'_No... no... stay back... don't... it's my fight.' _

'_Oho. Your fight that you're losing, miserably, and against a woman too?' Naruto felt some of his resistance snap. No... _

'_She's not ordinary! She has something inside of her.' The voice in his head snorted. _

'_So? If you were to let me out, let me help you by giving you some of my powers, you would defeat her in one attack, no more of this ridiculous squabble. It'll be over in one little attack...' Naruto's eyes shifted red again, this time sustaining for a longer time. Struggling with his body, he managed to force the beast back. _

'_NO!' he roared in his head. 'This fight is mine!' _

'_You will lose, pathetic human. You are useless without my powers... now submit... and you shall win... you will wipe that arrogant smirk from the woman's face if you just let me help... you're invincible when we are merged as one...' Naruto's last strand of resistance snapped. _

_He roared in blind rage as the Kyuubi was released. Red chakra surrounded the boy as his features darkened, his whisker-like marks on his cheeks deepened as his azure eyes turned into a deep shade of blood red filled with bloodlust as he charged at Kagome, three tails whirling behind him. _

_Kagome was scared now, something's different. His power changed. Before, his aura was a light blue colour, slightly tainted by red but now... she could no longer feel his aura, it was as though it had been overtaken by the red one. She carefully analysed this, her intelligence not much lower than Shikamaru's, maybe higher, allowed her to think during a second's time. She'd just have to dodge his attacks now, and see what this new opponent's strength. She dodged the fist sent her way, but was momentarily distracted when she saw it smash into the tree behind her, snapping it cleanly in half. That moment was all the Kyuubi needed to send a tail her way, striking her side as she stood their, dazed at the damage. _

"_AaaAH!" she cried out in pain as she felt crimson drops of blood staining her clothes. She looked down, and winced slightly when she saw the damage. The place where her side was struck by the Kyuubi's tail emited a faint hissing noise, slowly eating away at her flesh. _

_Her face distorted as she sent a feral snarl at the Kyuubi's way. He glanced with content at the damage he had done. _

_Kagome didn't think this time, she summoned her miko powers and her sides were healed in an instant, leaving small scars behind where the kyuubi's tail first struck, leaving the Demon surprised and angry. She had purified the bit of flesh where the demon's poison had set in._

_She summoned her miko powers again, and was about to send a spiritual arrow in Kyuubi's way (and ending the battle once and for all) when suddenly, she noticed a faint crimson stain soaking through Naruto's shirt. _

_Naruto's body was bleeding at various places, places where she had not remembered even laying a finger on! An old wound reopening at the stress perhaps? _

_No.. That wasn't it.. The wound was healing! But as soon as the flesh covered itself, it ebbed away again, reopening the wound! And it healed again. The cycle continued for quite a while before Kagome realized that she would have to stop it. Naruto's body was put under too much strain. If this continued for much longer, the kid would die. _

_She mumbled a few words under her breath as she was enveloped in blue light, and she manipulated her powers so that it slowly enveloped the demon's sinister aura, the demon screamed out in pain as the blue aura threatened to consume his own, to purify him. Kagome's brow was wet with sweat from concentration._

'_Just a little more...' She smiled victoriously as the power died away slowly, Naruto's features starting to return to their normal state. With one last scream, the beast finally retreated. _

'_I'm sorry it had to hurt so much Naruto, but you're safe now.' _

_Naruto groaned and fell limp, falling onto the ground. Kagome quickly caught him with her hands, and walked off the battle ground, carrying Konohagakure's number 1 most annoying an hyperactive ninja in her arms, bridal style, and unconscious. _

"... I can't remember much of what happened after that, but me and Kagome got some ramen." He sniffed, sending her a dark glare. "Which I paid for, generously!"

Kakashi was rarely amazed, and when he was, everyone beside him was usually dead, or unconscious. But now, he was definitely amazed, and two healthy, unblemished teens stood in front of him, witnessing the once in a life time event.

How could Kagome stand there so... healthy, and happy after meeting up with the Kyuubi! She should be dead right now! Or at least in Konoha's hospital, which was where Jaraiya ended up in after facing the Kyuubi, unconscious for three months, and this was a man who had years of training previously. But this girl came out without a single bruise!

He quickly recalled her name from the back of his mind.

'"_Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi"... Higurashi...'_

Where had he heard that last name before? Higurashi... Suddenly, Kakashi perked up.

"Naruto."

"Ne?"

"Why aren't you hurt at all? I'm sure you've sustained some injuries, if not heavy ones, from the fight." Naruto cocked his head slightly, wondering if his sensei had gone mad.

Of course there were injuries! He looked down at his body, preparing to point out some huge bruise on his body, when he realized that he had none! His eyes widened in surprise. He quickly scanned Kagome's body also. _She had nothing also!_

"Wha... how..." Kagome cut in at this point, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I healed the both of us after, besides," She added, at the incredulous looks on the males' faces, "There weren't any heavy injuries, just some minor scratches. I tried my best with your injuries Naruto, but you better not do anything to put too much strain on your body in the next two to four weeks. I just barely healed your internal injuries, but they might reopen if you strain your body too much."

"Ne?! But...! How? You could still use your chakra after that?! But that's amazing! Why, I'll bet you're better than Tsunade-obaasan!"

---

Tsunade suddenly let out a violent sneeze as she looked over the files concerning Konoha's financial status.

Her eyes narrowed. Naruto...

---

"It was nothing really... I mean, I do it all the time when I'm travelling with Inuyasha..." She left her sentence hanging, her mind thinking of Inuyasha. He was gonna be preeetty pissed when she got back.

This time, Kakashi spoke up. "But how could you heal the injuries at all? After subduing the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, you should've been barely conscious, not healing injuries!" Kagome just shrugged again.

"I'm a miko. It's what I do." Kakashi almost fell where he stood. Higurashi! He was the first miko to come to Konoha in three hundred years! His betrayal had left the whole village shaken. This was a descendent of the legendary Higurashi?

"How did you get here, Kagome-chan?" He asked, an innocent look on his face. A dark shadow crossed Kagome's face. A vein on her forehead burst forward.

"Oh where to start..." Kakashi paled. Why did he have such a bad feeling about this?

* * *

Hope you liked it! Enjoy! I'll try to revise chapter three as soon as possible!

Please ignore it if some parts of the story don't connect for the time being, since I'm not quite done revising all the chapters yet but I'll try my very best to fix it! Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaay! i finally updated! sorry it took so long! this is a rather long chappie, to me atleast. I don't own Naruto, once again, so back off lawyers, but leave your snipers here! you can never have too many spares... well, arigato to those who have been reading this! bye bye! oh wait, one quick thing, since stars aren't appearing on my fanfic, oddly enough, you might have found some parts of the earlier chapters a lil confusing, so now, i'll either use - - or () to demonstrate ... uh... action?

* * *

Chapter 3– Meeting with the team 

Kakashi was sweating badly. It wasn't cause he was hot. Oh no. It was cause a certain female had been rambling on about her misfortunes for the past, oh i don't know, THREE HOURS!! It was all about this weird, 'hobo' guy or something, and another thing about this 'dog bitch' inuyasha ... Kakashi'd tried to escape, to no avail... Naruto.. Yes, that's right, NARUTO had seen through every one of his 'excuses'. Why? Because the stupid baka didn't want to be left alone. Now, he's here with this half crazed women, blabbing on about all her misfortunes, a possessive kid who doesn't want to be left alone with her (but hey, who could blame him?.. well.. kakashi can, but.. that's not the point) And he couldn't even read his Icha Icha book!

He'd tried taking it out a few times now. The first few times, the girl would give him a death glare, and then he'd just put it back. After a while, when he tried again, the girl would start _awfully _loud about something, and intimidate him into putting it back. And heck, when he tried the last time, she'd threatened to purify it! Purify his baby!! Purify the sanctuary where he got some...(shifty eyes) happiness! So now, a dejected ninja... make that two... are following this raven haired girl to who knows where while she complains about Inuyasha and Hobo! It was infuriating...

"Oh right, where should I stay at Naruto-kun?" Glad for the change of subject Kakashi quickly made up an excuse about how he forgot that the Hokage needed to meet him, and how he was late.

Naruto saw right through that one. Kakashi would **never** care about lateness! He was late for training every time, and for those meetings too! But he supposed he should let the poor man go... I mean honestly, Kagome even threatened to purify his book! Purify it!! Sigh... well... Kakashi's going to owe him for life for having him stay with the girl by himself.

"Oh right Kakashi-sensei!! That meeting with Hokage-obaachan about ... Konohagakure's defence manoeuvres!"

Oh thank you Naruto, THANK YOU! Tears were threatening to fall down the jounin's face as he thanked Naruto silently for helping him. Naruto shot him a look that clearly said, you owe me, for life! As the poor jounin disappeared with a _poof_ in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome eyed the two (where as Kakashi was just a puff of smoke now) suspiciously before giving it up and continuing with her earlier question.

"So Naruto-kun? Where do you propose I stay? I want to stay in a good hotel, nothing too expensive though.. I wouldn't want to make you broke..." Ooooh shit. Naruto was in deep shit now. He was already broke! Who'd imagine the girl's love for ramen was not unlike his own! It was frightening really, the speed she slurped down the ramen in...

"Kagome-_san_," he began cautiously, he knew he was treading on thin ice.

"I... uh... I'm... broke." Mini gongs rang inside of Kagome's head as the cold realization hit her.

"Oh no... it was the ramen wasn't it?" A small whisper like voice stumbled out of Kagome's usually intimidating voice.

"Uuhhh... yea..."

"Where am I going to go? I'm going to end up like a hobo! Loitering by the streets, begging for money! I'll be covered in–"

"You can crash at my place!" The smile returned to Kagome's face as she eyed Naruto with suspicious, but adorable, puppy eyes.

"_Really_ Naruto-kun? You'd do that? For me?"

"Yea, sure! Why not? It's lonely at my apartment by myself! How about this? You can crash there for the night, and stay at Sakura's tomorrow, or if I get some missions, I can pay for you're stay at some hotel..."

"Oh no, it's okay Naruto, I'm just staying for the day! I'll be leaving tomorrow!" Naruto's smile turned into a small frown.

"You're leaving? Already?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Naruto, I'll really miss you guys though! It's just that I have to get back to Inuyasha and also let my mom know I'm okay!"

"But... wait a minute... by chance, what did you take to get here Kagome-chan?"

"I took the bus silly!" Naruto's face turned pale at the comment.

"Oh... oh.. I see..."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"It's just that.. Well.. Um... the Konohagakure bus.. It... it sort of... it takes ... a month to get back..."

"**NANI??!! oh my GOSH! INUYASHA IS GOING TO KILL ME!!"**

**Back in feudal era**

"Where. The. Hell. Is. She??!!"

Sango winced at the amount of poison and threat laced into Inuyasha's words. She did admit, it was normal for Kagome to be late, but not this late! Heck it was already a few hours after sun down! (She didn't know the exact time this time 'cause in inuyasha's 'bitch rage' he violently destroyed things, which included the only clock Kagome-san had given them, earning a beating from Sango-san and very colourful words.)

"What the #$! Is wrong with the stupid well??!! Why the #$ Isn't it letting me in??!! WHAT THE #$#???!!!"

"Inuyasha-sama, perhaps you should wait a little while longer, I mean, it isn't entirely unplausible that Kagome-chan may be too far away and thus severing your connection with her, and making it impossible for you to go through the well."

Inuyasha stared at him wildly.

"Thus? Unplausible? Severing? Where the hell did you learn these words monk?... no... must not get distracted... I don't care where Kagome is! It's always working! ALWAYS DAMMIT! Where the !$!# can Kagome be??"

Sango yawned. Damn, it was late now, and Inuyasha's little 'talk' seemed to do nothing but make her more sleepy... she paused slightly to look back at what she just thought. What? She was rarely sleepy, since she was always on guard and all, and with Inuyasha's words, she should be awake and alert as ever! And.. Oh.. That grass... that nice, nice, soft, comfy grass! Dammit all! Her thoughts were all jumbled. She slowly fell to the ground, ignoring the shouts of concern from Inuyasha. She turned her head slowly, feeling as though she could only barely move caused by her drowsiness. Beside, she saw, layed the houshi, snoring away into contentment, a perverted smirk played around the edges of his mouth.

Shit. Her head felt like it was loaded up with buckets of shit. Dammit! She used the last bit of her strength to turn her head around and try to look at Inuyasha.

The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's eyes clouded with lust as Kagome-san, no..Kikyo lured him away.

"Noo...Inuyasha" a raspy whisper came from Sango's lips as she fell to the ground unceremoniously, finally drooping off to dreamland.

**Back in Konohagakure**

_Riinnnngg _

Dammit!

_Riinnnngg_

Where the hell where they?

_Riiiinn– _"Hello, this is the Higurashi residence. Who are you looking for?"

'YES!! Finally!' "Hey mom! It's me, Kagome."

"Honey! Where've you been? We've been worried about you!"

"Mom, this is going to sound really weird but, hojoactuallyditchedmeonadateafterallthosetimesiditchedhimandhnowi'mherebymyselfinthisweirdoplaceandican'tgethomeuntilonemonthlater!" Kagome took a few deep breathes as she finished her prolonged sentence. She could almost here her mom smiling at her childish voice through the phone.

"That's terrible sweetie," Yes, Kagome's mom is probably the only person who could've understood that, apart from Inuyasha... Sigh... Inuyasha...she did miss him so much... though she would never admit it of course, not even to herself for she had convinced herself that Inuyasha would be happier with Kikyo, once kikyo got over that sadistic 'I'm going to hell with you' thing, and she didn't want to hurt herself anymore trying to win Inuyasha's affections. It'd be pouring more oil on an already burning fire.

"But are you okay there? You have enough money right? Do you have any friends there? What's the place called?" Kagome smiled to herself at her mom's 'mother-hen' complection.

"I'm fine mom, I'm with a friend right now, he helped pay for some things..." She held back a giggle as an adorable pout settled on Naruto's cute features.

"The place is called Konohagakure mom." She almost felt her mom visibly stiffen at the name

"..."

"Mom? Are you there? Is everything okay?"

"I.. I'm fine sweetie, so if Inuyasha comes, I'll tell him you're in a bit of trouble, neh?" Kagome smiled. Her mother knew her so well... but she just couldn't shake off the feeling there was something her mother knew about this place, and she wasn't tell Kagome.

"Arigato! Gaa-san..." Her mother stiffened at the term. Kagome rarely used that with her, and if she did, it meant she was bringing up something her mother clearly wasn't ready to talk about.

"What do you know about Konohagakure?"

"They have the most wonderful ramen! I've even been there once! I wonder if the old shops still there... I think it was called 'Ichiraku' ramen or something and also –" Her mom quickly cut herself off, realizing that she let out a valuable piece of information.

"You've been here?" Kagome asked accusingly.

"I.. I... oh look! Souta's home! Bye honey! Good luck in Konoha! -BEEP-" 'It wasn't a mistake she got there,' thought Kagome's mother, 'there's somethings she has to know... sooner or later... no matter what you try to do to hide it from her..' She consoled herself, though knowing that deep inside, she just wanted to bury the past she once had there... but she knew, it was too much... Kagome deserved to know, she was their daughter afterall...

Dammit. I know mom's hiding something. What is it? Could it be... Dad?!

"Kagome-chan? Daijebou (a/n I think, keyword being think, it's 'are you okay?' in japanese)?"

Kagome quickly shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Mm, I'm fine!" She put on a cheery smile and pushed her earlier thoughts into the back of her head.

"Oh, and arigato Naruto-chan for letting me stay at your place tonight!"

"Meh, it was nothing." A blush formed on Naruto's face as Kagome leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun, don't you have training or something today?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH???!!! NANI??!! KUSO!!" Naruto screamed as he  
quickly pulled off his pajamas to pull on his trademark yellow jumpsuit. He swore violently at him self. Surprising even Kagome at his knowledge of 'colourful' words.

"Oi, Kagome!"

"Hm?" she turned her head toward him.

"You wanna come for training?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Kagome felt multiple sweat drops going down her forehead as she watched the display in front of her with amazement. she didn't think that the famous Uchiha would stoop this low.  
"I'm not giving up yet teme!" Sasuke smirked 

"We'll see about that dobe."

Kagome frowned. Where the hell was their sensei? This couldn't be healthy for Naruto's eyes. (i'll give you a cookie if you can guess what sasuke and naruto are doing right now ;D)

"T-teme! Just give up already!" Naruto hissed as tears dripped down his bloodshot eyes, thought not daring to blink, for he wanted a victory this time, to impress his Sakura-chan.

"No." Sasuke smirked as a very cute pout settled on Naruto's cheeks, kukuku (evil orichimaru laugh added for affect), he was enjoying this.

"Yo"

"EEEEHHH????!!! EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Naruto blinked in fear when he saw his favourite -coughliarcough- sensei appear in a poof of smoke right infront of him.

"Nani? Kakashi sensei! You're late again, and... and... oh no! KAKASHI-SENSEI! I HATE YOU!!" Kakashi inclined his head a little in surprise. What did he do _now_?

"I just lost my staring contest with sasuke-teme because you 'poofed' right infront of me." Naruto's anger was heightened when he saw the smirk on sasuke's face. Is it even possible for a smirk to grow up to that size? Is it even called a smirk anymore? He shook his head. Dammit! He was finally going to be able to impress his sakura-chan (not that he even bothered to think that Sakura wouldn't give a damn about a staring contest) and stupid Kakashi-sensei ruined it all!

"Well, don't get your hopes up teme! you only won this time because Kakashi-sensei - he sent an angry glare at the poor man who was sending confused glances at Kagome- interrupted our competition! I _will_ win next time!"

"What ever dobe. I don't even care about those little games of yours. I just did it because I had nothing better to do baka naruto."

Naruto growled, making sasuke's spine tingle as he heard the deep, masculin sound slipping out of Naruto's mouth.

"Besides, Naru-baka, Sakura-chan," venom was laced into his words as the poor girl's name was spit out of his mouth "isn't even here yet."

"Eh?" Naruto suddenly realized that and glanced around in surprise. He was right! Sakura-chan wasn't here yet! He was so heated in their staring competition he didn't even notice that his Sakura-chan wasn't there!

"Where is she?" Sasuke shrugged, not minding much... hell, he was so freaking happy the pink haired fangirl freak was no where to be seen.

Sakura appeared suddenly, right on time, jumping down from a high branch onto the ground in front of them.

Naruto drooled.

Sakura was wearing a short blood red kimono with sakura blossoms all over it. Her hair was tied up in 'Ten-ten style' and she was wearing light pink see-through gloves that went up to her elbow. She wore a pair of pink strapped high heels.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" She blushed, obviously she went to a lot of work just to impress sasuke. Kagome snorted. That girl should really try to preserve her dignity. Didn't she see the looks that sasuke gave Naruto? Sakura sent Naruto a glare before going towards Sasuke while Naruto was oblivious to it all, still drooling while his mind was probably somewhere in lalaland (it's a good place, they have good pancakes!) thinking about some fantasy land involving him and sakura.

Sasuke was pissed off. What the fck? What the fck was so special about that pink slut? Dammit all! Sakura strode over to sasuke in what was supposedly a cat-like fashion, though it made her look slightly crippled. Sasuke snarled in disgust and brushed her hand off as Sakura put it casually on his shoulder.

"You're late. Take that dress off, we're training, don't you know?" He snarled at her, there was enough venom in his words to take out thousands.

Sakura drew back, astonished. Obviously she had been planning to capture Sasuke-kun's heart today with her 'sexy' looks. (Naruto: -cough-slut-cough-)

"Sa-Sasuke kun!" tears filled her eyes as she fell to the ground, as though he had struck her. Kagome felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. It reminded her of herself and Inuyasha. She gave a bitter smile. He had never really loved her like a lover, but only as a sister. She found that out the hard way. They were still friends, but it had always been a bit awkward when the subject of Kikyo had been approached by.

"Sakura-chan! Daijebou?" Sasuke sent sakura another death glare as Naruto went to comfort her. Perhaps others hadn't seen it, but Kagome didn't miss the smirk that passed by Sakura's face as she quickly resumed crying.

Kagome's sympathy for the girl faded in an instant. 'That bitch! She did see the looks Sasuke sent naruto! she was trying to screw them up!"

"H-hai Naruto." She gave a rather loud sniffle which sounded like something close to a snort and buried herself in Naruto's chest and resumed crying.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto's face resembled something close to a tomato with yellow hair at the moment, and kagome had to stifle a giggle. Sasuke's hand twitched dangerously close to his pouch as naruto put his arms around Sakura and enveloped her in a hug. All this happened while Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. (no one saw him taking it out because they were all rather transfixed by their own little drama with Sakura trying to impress  
Sasuke, naruto trying to impress Sakura, Sasuke trying to impress Naruto then kill Sakura or  
vice versa, kagome-analyzing the situation with interest)

"Oi, enough with the drama, let's start training." Everyone looked up in surprise, though of course the Uchiha remained as cool as ever, as Kakashi broke them out of their on reveries.

"Hai."

"YATA!"

"..." Three words of yes.. At least supposedly for Sasuke, were spoken together.

"We will start with sparring. Sakura and Naruto, you team up and try to beat Sasuke. Kagome, we'll fight." All four members of the group nodded as the received their information.

'YATA! YATA! YATA! Sakura-chan! I knew we were meant to be! Now I will defeat Sasuke-teme in front of Sakura then she'll love me instead of that stuck up, arrogant prick, Sasuke!' Naruto smiled at himself as his 'plan' was established. So Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura quickly went to the other side of the field.

Kakashi didn't assign this usually, he gave special assignments today because he wanted to see this woman's power (usually Naruto would be with Sasuke since they were the 'eternal rivals of youth' as Gai-sensei so wonderfully put it, and Kakashi himself would be with Sakura since she had noone else to train with). Kakashi had guessed that Naruto may have been exaggerating the story a bit, especially about the bit where he had Kagome by the neck, so he had wanted to see this woman's power with his own eyes.

Kagome and Kakashi both got into a fighting stance. 'Icha Icha!' Inner Kakashi had screamed but he had rejected the idea, since it would be pure suicide if he chose to read his book while fighting her, though the idea did seem tempting, not even a sliver of him would be left by the end of the fight. He was still frightened by the depth of her threat earlier... 'IF YOU DON'T PUT THE DAMNED BOOK AWAY I'LL FREAKING PURIFY IT ALONG WITH YOUR ASS!'... she was a feisty one.

"Lady's first, ne?"

"Then go Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi twitched slightly at the comment. He wasn't really pissed by comments usually, but it's just that it resembled something Iruka had said before...

"Oh right '_gome-chan_ I had forgotten that you were the **man**" Kakashi put on his trademark 'upside-down u's' smile as he saw a small vein... wait... multiple small veins twitching at the comment.

"Shut up and go Kakashi."

Kakashi quickly whipped out a few shurikens and threw them at her wanting to see how she would deflect them. Kagome pulled out her katana with amazing speed and blocked the shurikens with a lound 'CLINK' (don't ask why I put 'clink'.. I just.. Felt it fit D) and they fell to the ground, and lay there motionlessly.

Kakashi wanted to see more. To make her use that 'special power' Naruto had described earlier. Even if meant wasting some chakra.

"CHIDORI!" chakra was melded into the form of lightning appeared in Kakashi's hands as he moved at an unreal speed towards his target. Kagome.

Kagome quickly mumbled a few words under her breath and her shield was summoned up again. She hadn't even flinched when chidori had struck her shield, creating what seemed like an outter barrier as the lightning seemed to spread out and surround the barrier. But it could not enter, for the magic of the barrier was stronger than that of chidori's and it sent Kakashi flying backwards where he, like Naruto, disappeared in a could of smoke and in his place, a log.

Kagome growled in frustration. She hated these kinds of 'tricks' they were using! It wasted time and her energy. Also her opponent could see more of her attacks and thus giving them the option of finding their weakness... (she thinks too much Naruto nods with me) wait... that was the whole point of the fight! Kakashi just wanted to see her attacks, this meant nothing to him, perhaps just a show for him. That teme! She'll show him! Kagome smiled discreetly. She would not give him the pleasure of enjoying the show and watching her frustration. Oh no. It was her turn.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as a string made of blue hakra exited out of Kagome's finger. It twitched slightly it grew in length, this girl was amazing! She could use so much chakra without even flinching! She could most likely surpass Tsunade! As Kagome raised her katana above her head, Kakashi once again drew back in surprise, thinking that he was finally going to see the attack Naruto had told him about that facinated him most _'a blue light cut through the ground in the shape of a cross destroying everything in it's path. It was amazing Kakashi-sensei! Ne, it was even more cool than the chidori and rasengan put together... sugoi... sugoi..."_. Kagome in one quick motions slashed her katana and cut through the air.

As the sword neared the ground Kakashi leaned forword in anticipation; but almost fell off the branch he was occupying when Kagome swished her sword around in a circle and put it back in it's sheath on her belt. She sat down on the grass, careful not to smear her blood red 'fire-rat's-skin' pants that Inuyasha had made for her. She always bought her miko outfit with her, it made her feel somewhat safer (a/n Kagome wore this especially for this fight, hoping to show off her miko costume xD). She took out her hair-tie (a/n, yes yes, it just suddenly appeared... hush.. It's fanfic magic :P) and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Her sleeves fell back revealing slightly tanned skin, just like the rest of her, which Kakashi had guessed must have come from her training.

Dammit! She was playing with him! Kakashi growled in annoyance, surprised though at the threatening sound coming out of his mouth. She was probably really pissing him off. Oh wait. She is. Kakashi charged at her, holding a separate kunai in each hand, and when he finally got close enough to strike he yelped in surprise when he felt something slicing through his vest and cutting his stomach. He clutched his stomach and staggered backwards as he felt fresh blood oozing from the wound he had received from Kagome. He looked up to see the chakra string that had came out from Kagome's had earlier, dripping with his own blood, making the azure blue brighter than even, if it was even possible. Damn. He cursed himself for his stupidity, he should know better than to act on his emotions! Naruto was rubbing off on him...

Kagome was rather pleased by the cut she gave him. She wasn't fond of the sight of blood, but was pleased by the damage she had given him and with one of the simplest attacks Sesshomaru taught her. Kagome wanted to finish this quickly. She wanted to see Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's fight. So she decided to give Kakashi the pleasure of seeing one of her most powerful attacks.

"_Kiyome no Raikou_" She whispered, liking the feel of the words against her lips.

Kakashi quickly transferred some chakra in his feet and jumped just as the words slipped out from Kagome's mouth. He hissed as the force of the jump opened the cut on his stomach further causing fresh blood to drip out.

As he went higher, he stared in amazement as what Naruto had described come true. Once again blue light engulfed the training field in the shape of a cross, purifying all in it's wake.

Kagome lashed out her azure whip at Kakashi, but he had expected the attack. He quickly snatched a kunai from his pouch, thinking that he had successfully blocked the attack. His features were frozen in fear (and his own stupidity for thinking that a kunai could block it) as the whip cut through his kunai, creating another wound on his chest as it smacked him down onto the ground.

Kakashi's arms fluttered helplessly as he dropped onto the ground, eyes wide in shock.

"Kuso..." Kakashi muttered as he closed his eyes, engulfed by blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

YAAAY!! I finally updated!! I feel so proud of myself D lol... so, for a brand new chapter, i have decided to invite Naruto-kun and Sasuke-...ahem... san!

Aishiteru: say hello Naruto!

Naruto: -pouts cutely- you're only inviting us for publicity!

Aishiteru: -pretends to be shocked- why Naru-kun! I would never!

Sasuke- i'm with him

Aishiteru: but.. but.. sasu-chan! Naru-kun! T-T

Naruto: Sheesh, look, just tell them the usual disclaimer, and we'll leave

Aishiteru: noooo! don't leave! i have ramen!

Naruto: -eyes turn red- _where?_

Aishiteru: Right next to the desk beside the king sized bed!

Sasuke: -narrows eyes- bed? -evil smile- -glomps naruto-

Aishiteru:.. ahem.. yes.. well.. I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA!!! ;-; sniff.. sniff... well, i'll stop wasting your time now, ENJOY!

* * *

Chap 4

"Ugghh.." Sango groaned, still feeling the after-effects of the drug Kikyo had given her. Kikyo... Sango suddenly sat upright, ignoring the dull ache from her head. Was it a dream? Perhaps it was all just a nightmare.

She quickly scanned her surroundings. She saw a faint outline of someone lying next to her. She squinted from the light as she attempted to make out the figure lying beside her. How long had she been asleep for? She groaned again as painful throbs started attacking her head. Disrupting her thoughts.

"Stupid migraine..." Sango hissed, barely able to contain the scream that was forcing to come out from her frustrations. But if she was going to suffer, she sure as hell didn't wanna do it alone. She glanced over at her side again. A small black ponytail came into view. Perfect.

"Wake up monk." She said as she started trying to awake the poor hentai by poking him rudely on the side.

"Eeh? Lady Sango? Eehhh -groan- stop it...neeehhhh...eh?...Nani??" obviously, his head was just about as clear as her's was.

"Wake up baka!" another hard jab was followed by the rude comment.

"Eeh? Lady Sango? Eehhh?" Miroku rocked his head to the side in confusion. Sango mentally slapped herself. She thought waking up the monk could somehow _dim_ her pain? Ha. Haha. Now she had to explain everything to the monk. Dammit! Stupid migraine!

-Back in Konohagakure-

Kkashi groaned slightly as he cracked on eye open slowly, grimacing as the sunlight hit him full-force. He heard a few voices outside his door. He strained to catch the words.

"--Ashi-sensei is in there?"

"Mm! I heard a raven haired girl came and bashed him up like shit!" Kakashi's mouth formed into a small frown. Things were going around fast.

"Eh?! Kakashi??!! _The Sharingen_ Kakashi??!!"

"Yes! Of course! What other Kakashi is there?" The other voice huffed out in annoyance.

"Oi... the Konoha's ninja's sure are slacking off!" -twitch-

"Exactly my point! Just yesterday three sand ninjas came in and no one was at the gates!" Kakashi had then decided to permanently take away the guard's 'free donut offer'.

"And just look at Kakashi! He's been in the hospital so many times these- -" Kakashi coughed loudly at the comment (he wouldn't have just 'coughed' if he didn't feel like shit, we'd be throwing around nurse confetti! YAAAAY) earning a rewarding 'eep' from the two nurses as they ran off.

"Hi!" an annoyingly high-pitched and slightly feminine voice ran throughout the hospital followed by a greeting-like 'hn' as the visitors made their way down the hall.

"Hello?" the high-pitched visitor asked (he didn't like being ignored), sending a confused glance at the two nurses running down the hall, their speed was incredible! (The high pitched visitor had actually discussed the theory of the two fast-running nurses with his silent partner, but was beaten down within to sentences, so I'll just skip the 'argument' P)

"What ever dobe, just watch where your going."

-WHAM!-

Naruto's face succeeded in slamming into the wall. He uttered a few curses as he quickly checked the damage in a nearby mirror.

"Damn, you ruined my face Sasuke! This was my ticket to Sakura-chan's heart!" Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy hit him, but he had exercised more self control than that! He wouldn't-! He-!

"Dobe..." Sasuke murmured as he grabbed Naruto roughly by his sleeve and pulled him into an embrace.

Naruto's face heated up to an unreal shade of red as he was pulled into Sasuke's embrace. It was all he ever wanted to do... with Sakura.

"LET GO OF ME SASUKE TEME!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out of Sasuke's embrace, blushing madly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke felt pain rush through him. What the hell _was_ wrong with him? No.. That was a stupid question. He'd always wondered, when he was little, why he never felt attracted to any girls. But that day, when he kissed Naruto, he'd become addicted to him. He tasted like oranges (D just like his trademark colour xDD)... and God! Just look at that hair! Those damn azure eyes that made him want to just drown him their depth! And that tanned skin! Sasuke began to lick his lips unconsciously as he looked at Naruto.

"What the hell are you looking at teme?" Naruto shivered as he felt the intensity of Sasuke's glare.

"Hn. What ever. Let's go. Kakashi-sensei's going to be dead by the time we get there."

Naruto winced at the coldness in his voice... suppose he should have let Sasuke hug him? Suppose it was a _friendly_ hug? Yes! That must be it! Bwahahahahahahaha, perhaps Sasuke had insecurities too? Well, if it's so, then Naruto shall be the one to cure it! Super Naruto!

Naruto went up, feeling a tad bit...okay, fine, feeling A LOT more smug as he hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and happiness.'Had he understood? Perhaps he's going to return my feelings now?' Sasuke asked himself as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Sasuke-teme, you'll always be my eternal rival and my friend you big teme! So don't worry! I mean, I understand how you may feel unloved and stuff..." the rest of the words fell deaf to Sasuke's ears as he felt his happiness pop as Naruto uttered those words. Obviously, he had understood **nothing**. Sasuke sighed. Of all the people in Konoha he could've loved, he was in love with this blond _idiot_. (Yes, I know, Naruto-kun would never say that...but...but... -naruto looks at me threateningly with a gun by my head- I was wrong! I shouldn't have put that there! Gomen Naruto! Gomen-nasai! Gomen to the whole world! To all Naruto fans! -breaks down crying hysterically-)

"Let go of me dobe. Let's go."

"Hai! Race you Sasu-_chan_?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're on _naru-baka._" and all that was left was a trail of dust and the lingering smell of sweat.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise for the umpteenth time that day as he saw a yellow blur break down his hospital door and jump towards him. Almost screaming out in pain as the rather heavy blur landed directly on his stomach.

"HA! I beat you _sasu-chan_!"

"I let you win naru-baka."

"Yea RIGHT! Don't be such a sore loser sasuke-teme." Though there was a bit of uncertainty that lingered in Naruto's voice.

"Hn, whatever baka,, sure, you win."

"Nani? So you did let me win! You teme!"

"Baka"

"Sore loser!"

"Dobe"

"you..you...TEME!" Naruto was running out of words to say (a/n, Naruto-_san_ told me to tell you guys that he wasn't the one running out of words, I was -rolls eyes- There Naruto! Happy? You made me look like an idiot _again_...) So he decided to battle with voice.

"Usuratokachi." Kakashi looked with amusement at the scene before him, baka Naruto, he should just quit.

"Eh-..eh– YOU BIG TEME!" Sasuke smirked. Hoho. He loved pushing people into corners. But with Naruto, he'd like to push him onto a bed, and... and... (Naruto: please excuse the a/n. she is suffering from massive blood loss caused by several nosebleeds. She'll be- -, Sasuke: -GLOMP-, Naruto: mmph Sasu mmppph -censored-, Me: -wakes up- uwaaaa Naru.. -sees scene infront of her- OMGAWD! -faints from yet another massive nosebleed-)

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Why I –"

"Ahem" Kakashi coughed loudly, drawing the attention of the two males towards him.

"How long was I in here? And where's 'Gome-chan?"

"You've been in here for 3 days." Kakashi flinched.

"And Kagome-chan was called by Tsunade-obaachan, or else she would've come."

"And Iruka-sensei's teaching right now." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn Sasuke just read his mind.

"And I don't read minds Kakashi."

-Silence-

--------------------------------------------

Kagome pouted cutely, brushing her raven locks that were cascading down her shoulders. That 'Hokage' person was late. Whom ever they were, they were very, very late. And Kagome was feeling fidgety, and the stares that were sent her way when she strode through the village made her feel no better.

Honestly, defeating one guy wasn't much of a feat in her case. Honestly, he wasn't even that good either. But despite all that, all she'd been getting was stares, and whispers that sounded distinctly like '...kakashi!' 'No!' 'There she is!' 'Wow' and a some flirtatious stares from a few of the guys, but she'd sent them off with a stare that was enough to keep them from having unclean thoughts for, oh, just a few years.

-BAM- Kagome reeled back in shock. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the 'hokage' approaching.

"Uhh, hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and - -"

"Another H -hiccup- H- Higurashi? -Hiccup- I thought -Hiccup- that he left... but damn, he was useful... -hiccup- he was a good man..."

Kagome scrutinized the woman with distaste. This 'hokage-sama' of their's was a drunkard. But... yet... wait. She knew the Higurashi family name?!

"W-Who Hokage-sama?" Kagome asked carefully, trying to find out what the old woman was going on about without breaking her drunken trance.

"H -hiccup- Higurashi... -yawn- good man, that he was... protected Konoha -Tsunade moved nearer towards the table at this point, ready to sit down and keep on drinking- he was the 'black raven' as some call -hiccup- call -hiccup- called him... good man, to think he would've left 16 years ago with some woman... what a damn shame, he was a fine man... why he" Kagome strained to catch the whispered words from the old drunk women's mouth as she started to go out of focus.

"-hiccup- two ... haha... two Ka -hiccup- gome-chan's -hiccup-" And with that, Tsunade's head finally made it's way down towards the desk in a soft -thump- and she fell asleep.

Kagome frowned, wanting to hear more about this 'man'. She would decide this later, but for now, she'd just leave the old woman on her own and go explore konoha. Just as she was about to close the door, she felt a touch her shoulders, and another muffling the on-coming scream.

"MMPHMPHPHMMMM!" Kagome shouted in protest, feeling undignified and defence-less at the same time.

"Shhh, gome Kagome-san, but I had to stop you before you woke up Tsunade-sama. My name is Shizune! I'm Tsunade's assistant.

Kagome had finally managed to pull Shizune's hand off her face, and asked.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Gomen Kagome-san, but since Tsunade-sama is rather _disturbed_ right now, it'd be best if we just talk."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. Talk? About what?

"Soooooo, what brought you here Kagome-san?"

"A freak accident."

"Oh? How so?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Kagome-san, you don't have much of a choice here. After we've been attacked by Orichimaru we have been on higher alert, I'm sure you've heard, the whole village was almost destroyed!"

Orichimaru? Eh? Kagome would ask Naruto about him later, but for now, she had to deal with Shizune.

"As I was saying Kagome-san, if we must, we will have to confine you until we figure out that you are either on our side, or neutral, because someone with your strength could be a formidable enemy." So she had heard about the fights too.

"My date ditched me, I got on the wrong bus." Kagome stated out bluntly.

"Oi... so how long will you be staying?"

"Until when the bus comes back."

"Oh, I see. Well, enjoy your stay at Konoha!" Shizune flashed a brilliant smile at Kagome before disappearing in a poof of smoke, in her place a brochure of Konoha's highlights.

So she had been a clone too, Kagome thought, but it was good thinking on her part, if Kagome really was dangerous and attempted to harm Shizune, she wouldn't have had damaged Shizune at all. Sigh... but she did wish they'd just stop disappearing and appearing like that! It was getting on her nerves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome grunted as she felt something land on her stomach, knocking all the air out of her. She tried in vain to knock it off, but to no avail, the thing wouldn't even budge!

"WAKE UP KAGOME-CHAN!" the thing screamed at her, causing a vein to pop out on her forehead. She would've liked to scream back, but the thing was sitting on her, effectively stopping her air intake.

"Nnngh ge-et o-off" Kagome squeezed out, her face turning a slight shade of blue, then purple.

"Eh? Nani? OOOH! OH MY GAWD! GOMEN KAGOME-CHAN!" it squealed as it quickly jumped off her stomach. Kagome cracked open one eye slowly, the sunlight blinding her.

"Uunnggh.. Let me sleep dammit!" she groaned crossly, trying to make out the annoying thing standing beside her bed, cursed in frustration! It was like the thing was blinding in with the sun! Wait.. Sun..yellow... OF COURSE! Which other baka would wake her up?

"What is it baka?" The blonde pouted cutely at the insult (Kagome's eyes had adjusted by now) and took his sweet time answering.

"... well... Kagome-chan...Tsunade-obaachan (I think it means grandma, oh please let it mean grandma! I know usually people use 'obaasan' if I did it correctly, but I put 'chan' there to make it seem as if Naruto was close to Tsunade) asked if we could meet her at her office in... hmm... now let's see... 20 minutes!" A bright, almost blinding, smile plastered on Naruto's face as Kagome's mind slowly registered the fact that she only had 20 minutes left before she was 'late'.

"KUSO!" Kagome scrammed to her bathroom, locking the door behind her, and in no less than ten minutes, she was out, stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth as she quickly threw on a blank tank-top and a pair of olive-green pants, she grabbed a rubber-band and quickly put her hair together in a ponytail, as she headed for the door, Naruto called out to her with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey, are you sure you wanna go _that_ way?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"What other way is there?" Naruto smirked.

"Grab on to me." Kagome hesitated, but complied realizing that they had less than 2 minutes left.

"This better not be some-" the words barely left her mouth as she found Naruto gain a tighter hold on her, muttering some strange words and making hand signals. A poof of smoke enveloped the two, completely oblivious to the danger happening in the other world.

—Feudal Era—

"I- I see L-L-Lady Sa-Sango." Miroku said fearfully, his eyes wide open. Some would say it was because of the fact that he was scared of the current situation he was in, and others would say that he was just scared of Lady Sango, who was _very_ pissed off.

"Good, monk, finally." She pressed her hands against her head, her migraine now stronger than ever.

"What do you think we should do?"

"-sigh- I don't know monk, we could try to attack, but without Inuyasha and Kagome, we would most likely fail miserably..."

"Hai... but Kagome-san is nowhere to be seen, Inuyasha has ran off with Kikyo (he hadn't bothered to use _san_ or anything like that because though she was beautiful, even Miroku could see that she wasn't the nicest around), and here we are, trying to remember exactly _where_ we are, and you, Lady Sango, have a painful migraine."

"We would die if we went by ourselves. My hiraikotsu can cut through many demons, but it will hardly be able to defeat Naraku's army of unending demons, and you are practically useless -she had ignored the hurt look the houshi sent her- , using your wind tunnel will most likely just kill us off more quickly, and your shakujo is basically completely useless. I don't see how we'll be able to do _anything_ now! Oh dammit all! Where is Kagome-chan?"

Sango sighed, leaning her back against the nearest tree. Okay, calm down, first things first. Find out where they are, get out of here, devise a plan, find Kagome-chan, get back Inuyasha. Easy enough... -snort-

"Konnichiwa!" a cheery voice shot out of nowhere, surprising Sango and Miroku. Snapping them out of their thoughts.

Sango almost cried with joy when she felt that familiar ball of orange-red-ish fur bounce onto her legs.

"Shippo!"

"Sango-chan! Miroku-baka!" the little ball positively squealed with joy.

"Shippo, where have you been?"

"Oh, I was looking for you guys! Where's Kagome-chan?" if Sango didn't have such an annoying migraine she would've noticed that Shippo never called Kagome 'Kagome-chan' it was always just 'Kagome' or, the more likely, 'mama'.. Unless..

"Kagome-san's still not back from her time yet! Inuyasha... left..." Sango tried to brush this off, putting on a cheerful grin.

"Oh, I see! Is Kagome-chan going to be back soon?" He asked, hopping off Sango's legs.

"We should hope so." Miroku replied quickly, cutting Sango off. Something was off about 'this' Shippo. Maybe it was just him, but something was off about this Shippo.

"Hey, you guys, wanna see a new trick of mine?" He asked cheerfully, quickly switching the subject.

"Mm! That would be wonderful!" Sango replied enthusiastically. Shippo was never one to show off, but perhaps all her encouragement had worked after all?

"_Eimin!_" Shippo shouted out. Spreading a powder-like substance all over the grounds while Sango clapped enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting about her headache.

Miroku frowned at Shippo's choice of words... Eternal sleep; death... how odd... one would expect... expect... A huge yawn rose to the surface of his throat, disrupting his thoughts.

He looked over his shoulders to find Sango yawning as well, eyes blinking droopily.

"Nani? What kind of powder is this?" Sango asked droopily, her mind still not quite ready to register with the fact that there was something wrong with Shippo. It was reinforced when tears dripped down Shippo's face.

"Gomen... Gomen-nasai."

"Ne? Daijebou? Doushita? Shippo?" Sango once again felt herself teetering on the border between consciousness as she looked at Shippo's tear-stained face. Surprise was etched into every bit of her face as she saw Naraku step out from behind the bushes. First kikyo, then Shippo, now Naraku?

"It looks like we do need you after all, at first Kikyo insisted on sparing you, since you are of no meaning to us. But now we have found a use for you, and thanks to Shippo-kun, we have you."

Sango looked over at Shippo pleadingly. Please, not Shippo, it hurt too much.

"Gomen.. They said that they had mama! They said that.." The last of Shippo's words fell deaf to Sango's ears as she finally blanked out, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

TBC!!!

BYE! hope you guys enjoyed that chappy!! xP Ja ne! oh, and in later on chapters, i'm gonna focus more on sasu/naru FLUFF! itachi will appear next chappy! i promise! so for now, bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sighhz, as i have promised, Itachi is in the story, though i have added a slight bit of angsty to it xP to make it a bit more interesting.

Sasuke: interesting? More interesting? Since when was it interesting baka?

Naruto: neeee! Sasuke-teme! don't be so mean! it's not that bad!

.. What... What the... not THAT bad??!!

Naruto: -snicker- EEK! SASUKE-KUN! SHE'S HARRASSING ME!

but.. but I...!

Sasuke: -activates the Sharingan- hoho...

sa-sasuke-chan?

-Silence-

Naruto: By some odd and weird luck, the author's body parts were completely disembowled except for her eyes, brain (though slightly mentally damaged), and hands, which have allowed her to finish typing this story. Oh, and one more thing, she doesn't, and never will, own Naruto or Inuyasha. kehkehkeh...

sniffle.. you're so mean Naruto-kun...

* * *

Chapter 5 

Kagome sighed in distress, her brain whirling in confusion. What was the meeting with Tsunade about? She didn't understand it. And everyone looked so distressed at the mention of the name... Itachi.

-_Flashback_- (yaaay! I got into italics already! xD)

"_There have been Akatsuki members sighted near the forest lately by some passerby, though noone has been injured physically...most of them are in poor mental state." _

_Kagome felt the whole room tense up, as though something forbidden had been mentioned. _

"_Ne, Tsunade-sama, who... was it?" Sakura asked, cutting through the silence. _

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she turned slightly to look at Sasuke. _

"_... Itachi." _

_Kagome felt her own spine tingle in an unpleasant way as the name was mentioned. Kagome noticed that all eyes were directed at Sasuke, who's own eyes were narrowed in hate. Kagome could feel the blood-lust radiating off him as his fists were clenched together, though still managing to control his facial features from going awry. _

"_When will we go?"_

"_Gomen Sasuke, but you will be asked to be excused from this mission, and in your place will be Kagome."_

_Sasuke did not even bother controlling his rage now. _

"_NANI?! You want me to be 'excused' from this mission??? YOU WANT ME TO STOP FROM SEEING ITACHI? WHY? WHY DAMMIT??!l" Naruto flinched at the rage-filled voice. _

"_You will do reckless things. We don't want to lose one of Konoha's most elite ninja over something like this." She replied briskly, as though the conversation had ended there. _

"_Yes s-Sasuke-kun! Ts-Tsunade-sama is right!" Sakura added quickly, wanting to change her beloved's mind rather than let him go and die. _

_Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare, daring him to side with '_them_'. Naruto just shrugged._

"_I dunnno, I mean, if Sasuke really wants to go, can anyone, other than myself of course, stop him? He is a jounin after all, though weaker than me. Though I would prefer if he decided against a pointless death, but really, we can't stop him if he had already decided to go. So I say it's really his choice."_

_Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise at the extremely mature/out of character things Naruto was saying. Tsunade looked around thoughtfully. _

"_Oi, I never thought I'd say this, but Naruto is right! -crowd gasps- After all, can we really stop him? We can't spare a lot of shinobis right now since everyone is needed to protect Konoha."_

_Sasuke looked around, his previous anger dissipating at the level of intelligence in Naruto's answer, though he'd ever admit that of course. Perhaps his dobe has gotten more intelligent? _

"_Yo." _

"_EEEEYAAAAAAAAAH! KAKASHI SENSEI!" The cute blonde screamed out. _

_Sasuke sighed... guess not. _

"_Kakashi. You're late." Tsunade pointed out bluntly._

"_Gomen, gomen-nasai! There was this little dolphin near the lake who needed my help with something, and of course, who could resist a cute little dolphin? So what I did was.."_

"_LIAR!"_

"_-Gaspeh!- I would never Naruto-kun! If you'd just lemme.."_

"_Kakashi! I don't care _what_ you got into this time, and frankly, I just don't care. Itachi has been sighted near the forest and I want you to take team seven and go to investigate it. Kagome will come along with you. I want you all to meet tomorrow morning at the gates of Konoha."_

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Then you are dismissed." _

_Four clouds appeared as Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura disappeared. _

"_BYE TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!" Naruto screamed before disappearing. _

Kagome shook her head in confusion. Dammit! Why didn't people tell you anything anym...

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!" An unidentifiable bouncing object jumped on her, knocking her breath out.

"Mmph!" Kagome ... well... mmphed as she fell face flat into the ground.

"Oi.. Gomen... Do you think I went a lil to hard on her?"

"Hn. What do you think dobe?" (Guess who just said that! If you guess wrong, I'll slap you until you can guess right... :D)

"Dammit teme! Stop calling me dobe! Teme!"

"MMPH!"

"Oh... right.. Gomen-nasai Kagome-chan!" Naruto said his hurried apology as he quickly got off Kagome.

"Hmph...well.. What are you guys doing here?"

"Sasuke-teme is getting me ramen!"

Kagome raised a brow at Sasuke in question. Sasuke replied by giving her a look that said 'ask and die'.

"Why?"

"Hm... you know... I never really thought about it Kagome-chan, I just thought that ..."

"Tradition." The stoic Uchiha blurted out, not wanting Naruto to say something stupid that made Sasuke feel like an idiot (not that he didn't already feel like one... Sasuke: -glares- ...AHEM! on with the story!).

"Nani? Sasuke-kun, you only buy me ramen on..."

"If you keep talking, no one's getting ramen."

"Neee??!! I must go now Kagome-chan! TO ICHIRAKU!!!"

Kagome smirked. Ohohohohohohoho. She felt pretty hungry too.. And after all.. She was penniless. Kagome put on her best puppy dog face.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun... I, I'm hungry too Sasuke-kuuuun."

"No."

"N-n-nani? So why do you let Naruto.."

"Yes.. Ramen, for both of you."

"ARIGATO SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Poor Sasuke.

-----

Sasuke felt a small migraine forming as he recalled the earlier events.

-Flashback-

_-slurp slurp chomp chomp chomp slurp-_

"_ANOTHER BOWL PLEASE!"_

_Sasuke watched in utter horror and fascination as the raven haired girl ate bowl after bowl, creating a even match with Naruto's appetite. _

_He dodged a piece of noodle flying out from a bowl (he couldn't quite tell which one, since the rate they were eating at were so fact, it was impossible to tell) feeling quite disgusted, when another piece of noodle hit him square on the forehead. _

"_Bill, bill please." The uchiha stated calmly, wiping the piece of noodle off his nose. _

"_Neeee, Sasuke-teme! I'm not done yet! I.."_

_Sasuke sent Naruto a death glare, earning a rewarding silence from the kyuubi container. _

_Sasuke quickly scanned over the bill. Oh my God. They've got to be joking. That was worth more than the store! They couldn't... no. they were lying. That simply couldn't be true. _

"_Gomen, but I think you've made an mistake." _

_The noodle man (for lack of better word) smiled knowingly, having experienced this a few time with Naruto. _

"_Check again onegai shimasu." _

_Sasuke scanned over the price, adding the prices together. Oh my God. He was right! _

"_We're going." He mumbled faintly as he threw all that was in his wallet at the guy._

"_Arigato, please come again!"_

"_But sasukeeeee, I'm still hungry."_

"_No."_

"_But Sasukeeee-chaaan.." _

_Sasuke quickly flashed the bill at Kagome, shutting the raven up immediately._

"_ARIGATO GOZAIMASU SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_Hai, arigato Sasuke-chan." Kagome voice was still a little faint, she didn't think she'd ever seen so much zeros on one check. _

"_Hn."_

Sasuke mentally groaned as the horrifying experience replayed itself in his head.

"Well, Ja mata, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, I'm going to look around a bit now, see you later!"

Kagome winked at Sasuke before disappearing.

"Mm. I'm going too. Sayonara Naruto-baka."

"Neeeeeee, Sasuke-kuuuuun... it's so dark. And scarry..." Naruto pulled out his famous look, not even Sakura could resist that one.

"-Sigh- Fine. But I'm only taking you to.."

"YATA!!" Naruto yelled in triumph, choking Sasuke in a giant hug/squeeze.

Sasuke sighed, though blushing lightly (author: awwwww kawaii! Sasuke: I was Not blushing. Uchiha's do Not blush. Author: ohohohoho, so what was that pinkish tinge? Uchina: Naruto was too heavy. The heat radiating of his body, from the body fat made it too hot. Naruto: NANI?!) at the contact, this was going to be a long night.

(I thought of ending it here, but I did promise to bring Itachi in... sigh, my promises always get the best of me...xDD)

They were running down a corridor. Endless doors awaited their fate. But which one to choose? There could be only one. Only one that will take us out of this cage. But which one?

Sango looked over at her partner for help, only to find that he was gone.

She called his name hurriedly.

"Miroku?"

Suddenly laughter shook the room and she felt herself being dragged into a tunnel.

She glanced behind her in fear, only to see her beloved Miroku, a crooked smile upon his face, while sucking her slowly into his hell-hole.

---

Sango woke up, her body drenched in sweat. She quickly felt herself (not in the perverted way!) And felt a small relief overwhelming her. But it was quickly replaced by fear as she realized where she was. Wait. Where exactly _was_ she?

She was in some kinda dungeon room to be exact, pile of straw at one corner of the room which was most likely, the bed.

"Ano... Lady Sango?"

Sango looked to her right, at the opposite end sat Miroku, wide awake.

As Sango looked into Miroku's eyes, some kind of understanding passed through them.

"We can't wait anymore. We will just have to begin the fight without lady Kagome."

"Yes, but how will we begin?"

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. They froze.

A dark silhouette came into place. No. It couldn't be. Could it?

Kikyo came into view, with Shippo on her shoulder and Inuyasha by her side.

"YOU BITCH! GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK!" Sango yelled, losing her calm exterior.

Kikyo just smirked.

"Oh no, Inuyasha's the bitch rather, in fact, he's the 'son- of-a-bitch'." Kikyo's smirk grew wider.

"Right Inuyasha?"

"Hai." Inuyasha murmured, as he placed a chaste kiss upon Kikyo's lips.

Sango watched in horror as Inuyasha threw away all his pride and dignity he'd shown around Kagome and them.

"Inuyasha?" Sango wimpered. It couldn't be him. Inuyasha had become a brother-like figure to her, a role-model perhaps, she had always admired him for his strength (and hair, though not as much) and it hurt to see him like this, so vulnerable.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. Sango started to sob silently. His eyes used to be full of fire and arrogance, rather like lady Kagome's eyes (hers however was a soft chocolate brown colour) but now...they held no emotion, it was as if his soul had left him.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA! INUYASHA DAMMIT! SAY SOMETHING! ANSWER ME!" Sango screamed while jumping up and attempting to wrench down the cell-bars.

Inuyasha looked to kikyo, as though for permission to answer. Kikyo just responded with a smirk.

"I do not know who you are, much less what you're doing here, but I suggest you remain more calm around the lovely lady Kikyo."

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA! WHAT ABOUT KAGOME? DON'T YOU REMEMBER KAGOME?"

Inuyasha's eyes had flashed quickly, revealing some of his old spike, but it was gone in a second.

"Who is she?"

Kagome awoke, her body drenched in sweat from yet another nightmare. She had a few nightmares like these, but she'd never really took notice of them, afterall, they were just dreams right?

---

"Ooi, Sasuke-teme! Where's Kakashi?"

"How should I know dobe?"

"Well. You are his star pupil afterall." Naruto drawled out lazily, enjoying the soft breeze that caressed him.

"So?"

"You should know his whereabouts at _all times_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was teasing him. They both knew about Kakashi-sensei's 'relationship' with Iruka-sensei, though they didn't know the 'full extent' of their relationship, they knew somewhat that the two were past the 'friendship-line'.

"Baka Naruto, are you still insistent about that dare?"

Naruto chuckled. Oh yes, the dare. He had dared Sasuke to go spy on Iruka and Kakashi. And surprisingly enough, Sasuke had turned him down, that dare being the only one he turned down. He somehow had a feeling that even his sharingan wouldn't help him then, and trust me, Uchiha's were very spiritual with these sorts of things.

"-whine- Nan de Sasuukeeee- kuuuuuun? Do it for me please? -poof-" Naruto had attempted to use the 'sexy-jutsu' on Sasuke.. But something went wrong this time..

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted out in rage as he realized that his hair was still short, his chest hadn't developed at all and ... omfg... OMFG! He! He! He! He was NAKED! Not like female 'eeek' naked like MALE NAKED! LIKE ---- NAKED!

Sasuke felt all his blood rush to his head as he realized that something had gone wrong with Naruto's usual jutsu. Sadly for Sasuke however, when Naruto turned around, he'd seen Sasuke looking at him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SASUKE-TEME IS A PERVERT! SASUKE TEME IS A PERVERT!" Naruto had developed a few clones, attempting to use them to jump on Sasuke to block his view... and ... well... ahem... you smart readers know where this is going.

Sasuke felt small droplets of blood... oh hell... a lake of blood was sploshing out from his nose as several naked Narutos jumped him. Sasuke felt his vision waver from the large amount of blood loss. He'd always wanted to die that way... being glomped, or so he thought, by several naked Narutos...

- Now a quick time skip, those who want to read this can, it's your choice really. I'm just gonna explain what happened. Naruto arrived latest of all, looking a bit flushed. Kagome looked a little down, not as perky as usual. Sakura was complaining about the fact that Naruto was slowing down the group. Sasuke... was.. Well.. Sasuke, no emotions, though his face a bit more pale than usual, and sending occasional stares at Naruto, whom ignored them with a strange sense of dignity for someone who had just glomped someone else very much nakedly. And kakashi had a evil glint in his eye, at usual, but it was directed at the two boys. -

-groowwwll-

"Shut up dobe, you'll alert the enemy."

"I can't help it! I'm hungry!"

-growwl-

"Sasuke-kun told you to stop it Naruto!"

-growl-

"Try to hold it in Naruto-kun, we're all hungry."

-ROAR!-

-sigh-

"Here you go."

Naruto caught the energy bar lovingly, and ate it all in one gulp, his stomach giving an approving growl before finally going quiet.

"Arigato Kagome-chan."

Silence.

Something was wrong.

Kagome could feel it.

She couldn't here anything at all.

It was never this silent in the forest. Not in the Feudal Era. And not here.

She down to the ground beneath her.

She felt surprise jolting here, as though something had shot her. Pain rippled through her body and she felt her legs going weak.

There was Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. They were all there. Naruto was still wearing his stupidly idiotic grin which was way to big for his face. Sasuke still emotionless as ever. Sakura.. Well... no one really cares about her. And Kakashi was still sporting that little upside down u eye, that perverted smirk still visible beneath his mask.

But something was wrong.

They weren't moving.

They're just lying there.

WHY ARE THEY LYING THERE?

MOVE DAMMIT!

MOVE!

MOVE!

"MOVE!!!" Kagome shouted out in despair.

She felt hot tears slide down her face, dripping down her chin.

She felt her heart broken as she saw the team, covered in blood.

Then she saw out of the corner of her eye, another figure stirred. Was it Sasuke? He had black hair like Sasuke's, his eyes were red too, just like Sasuke's sharingan.

"Sasuke?" Kagome whispered weakly.

No. It wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke had softer eyes. Those eyes contained no emotions, they were filled with the spirit of a killer. But if you looked just a little bit deeper, you could see the pain, the tortured souls of all the spirits inside those eyes. They were so undescribably beautiful. The crimson colour glowing in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"That is no concern of yours."

Kagome smiled. The little action looked so delicate, so fragile as though one could break it with one crush of their hand.

He was like Sesshomaru, Kagome had decided then.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's funny. You remind me of someone."

The silhouetted figure raised an eyebrow. This girl was interesting. Different from all the other girl's he had met. He would love to feel her blood dripping down his hand.

"Oh really? How very... nice. Now. Who are these people?"

Kagome finally felt realization hit her as she looked over her shoulders to see her comrades, sleeping an eternal sleep.

"Those... were close friends of mine."

"Oh? Really? Tell me about them."

Itachi was enjoying this. Bringing up the pain inside the girl. Afterall, that's what he was best at.

"The pink haired girl... she'd always loved Sasuke, but she was selfish, using Naruto's affections towards her to stir up trouble between the two."

Kagome felt a sense of longing claim her. Sakura would never learn what true love would be like. She'd never actually spared one glance towards the taijutsu kid. Who would do anything for her.

"Kakashi. He was their sensei. Always reading that perverted book of his."

Kagome felt pain stab her heart. What would Iruka-sensei say once he found out about this? They would've never proclaimed their love. Kakashi had been planning to propose to Iruka that night.

"Sasuke, the one who looks like you."

Kagome felt the stranger stiffen slightly at the description, but she paid no heed to it.

"He had always loved Naruto. Always trying to impress him."

And he was getting somewhere too, Kagome added silently in her mind. But it was a love that could never be now... at least they'll be together now... forever.

"And.. And..." Oh Gods. She didn't want to do this. Not him.

"The blonde one." Kagome felt her heart wrenching open.

"He. He had always loved Sakura, ignoring all the little hints Sasuke gave him that hinted against his one sided love."

And he would never get to be Hokage.

Kagome felt anger well up inside her.

"Who would do this?"

Itachi smirked.

"I would."

* * *

YOSH! my first cliffy! well.. sorta.. not really.. but... urm... uuh... -cough cough- MY FIRST CLIFFY! (btw, for those who dun noe, cliffycliffhanger) ... well, cya laters! Ja ne! 

oh right, one more thing

Itachi- 25


	6. Chapter 6

OHAYO! hiii! Konnichiwa! i'm back everyone!! xDD sorry i haven't been able to update lately . , i got caught up in school, watching this anime, getting addicted to a certain game called maple story, and such. )

Naruto: excuses, excuses -shakes head-

Gasp! Naru-chaaan!

Sasuke: He's right you know.

-author starts to panic- well, Sasuke-chan.. um.. remember that king sized bed, the one in the guest room?

Sasuke: -smirks- about that. we'll need a new bed.

Eh? Nande? (supposed to be pronounced like 'non-deh' i think, but didn't know how to spell .)

Naruto: -blush- Sasuke-teme.. i told you to stop!

eeh? EEEHHH? -realization dawns on the author- oh.. oh my.. OH MYYY!! -ultra nosebleed!!-

Sasuke: -looks down at pool of blood in disgust- since the author had passed out from loss of blood, yet again, i will be saying the usual crap, she doesn't own naruto or inuyasha, and most likely never will.

Naruto: ENJOOYYY!! D

* * *

Chap 6

"Who would do this?"

Itachi smirked.

"I would."

---

Kagome felt a beast rise up from within her.

She had attempted at a smile.

"Pardon?"

"You baka girl. I said 'I would'."

Kagome felt all the anger unleash from inside of her.

"YOU BASTARD!"

She jumped towards him, surprising him with her speed, but he had dodged her attack at the last second. But what he did not predict was that she would turn.

Though he had dodged her attack for the most, he had received a deep cut on his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you, you baka girl."

---- Back to the Feudal Era! D—

"I think they're coming again."

"Good. Get ready Miroku."

"Hai, Sango my love."

Sango turned to look at him in surprise.

The footsteps suddenly stopped. And they heard the loud creaking of a cell door being opened.

They gasped as they saw the figure standing in front of them.

"Kouga!?"

A deep growl vibrated through the air. Confirming Sango of his presence.

"They used Kagome to get me. They said they were going to kill her if I didn't come." Kouga replied bluntly.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in surprise.

They could understand Shippo buying the story, but Kouga?

It was as if Kouga knew what they were thinking. He cast he head down, his bangs blocking his eyes.

"I.. I didn't know. I just believed them. I thought. No. I didn't think. I just went with them."

Kouga mumbled out dumbly. Sango felt sorry for him.

"It's okay. Don't worry. We'll get out somehow."

-tap, tap, tap-

Sango turned her head, just realizing that Kikyo was there. Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Run Kouga! Don't let them get you! Try to get lady Kagome and.."

Miroku was cut off as Kouga inclined his head downwards. Miroku felt sick. Those bastards.

They had cut off Kouga's legs.

Tears started to slide of Sango's face as she saw what was left of her usually arrogant and stuck up friend. He had always trusted his legs most. They were his weapons. He would've given his arms and even his heart. But they had took his legs.

Now he sat in a chair. A broken spirit that could no longer be fixed. She could almost see his heart, shattered into pieces.

"Oh Kouga! Why didn't you do anything?"

"They were too strong. I had overestimated myself. My clan was slaughtered. There's no one left." Kouga whispered out hoarsely. As if he didn't want to hear the truth in his own words.

Sango burst out crying and fell into Miroku's arms then. How could they? How could they do this?

"Now that we're done sharing, I would like to show you guys something." Kikyo drawled out.

At that very moment, Sango just wanted to rip her head off.

"Watch closely."

Kikyo put a hand inside her shirt, pulling out a small bottle containing some kind of transparent powder. She opened the lid and poured some over her hands.

"It's amazing how well this stuff works, really, one would never expect..."

She murmured to herself as her hands inched towards Inuyasha's heart.

Sango screamed as she saw Kikyo's hand reach inside of Inuyasha's chest, and watched in horror as Inuyasha suddenly throttled forward, spitting out blood.

"Now now my love... it'll all be over in a second."

Kikyo finally started to inch backwards, grasping with her Inuyasha's heart.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SLUT! PUT THAT BACK! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT! PUT THAT BACK YOU WHORE!" Sango screamed, unable to watch what was happening in silence anymore.

"Shut up."

Sango was about to retort when Miroku placed a firm hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"See these strings?" Kikyo whispered in amusement.

When Sango had finally calmed down, she looked over at Inuyasha's beating heart, and saw several strands of 'strings' attached to it. One of them, the thickest one, was purest of blue.

"No...! You wouldn't..."

Kikyo smile became wider.

"Yes. That's his connection. His connection to lady Kagome."

And Sango watched in disgust as Kikyo prodded around Inuyasha's heart, as though looking for something else.

"Ahh, there it is."

She produced another string, purple in colour, but thin. Barely visible.

"That is his connection to me." She spat out, clearly hurt.

Sango felt something click. The pieces were fitting together somehow.

"You don't know where Lady Kagome is do you?"

Kikyo ignored the question.

"You're just doing this because of jealousy! You're jealous of Kagome!"

Kikyo spat at her, sending her a nasty glare.

"I am. I am. I am! I hate her! I HATE HER! How would you feel? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU DIED CHASING AFTER YOUR LOVER, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT HE'S WITH ANOTHER? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL? TELL ME! AND HOW WOULD YOU FEEL AFTER FINDING OUT THAT HIS SO CALLED 'NEW LOVER' WAS A REINCARNATION OF YOU? AND SHE HAS YOUR FCKING SOUL!? AND... AND THOUGH YOU CALL YOURSELF A PRIEST, YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE BY STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S SOULS! HOW WOULD YOU FKING FEEL?" Kikyo took a feel deep breath after her out break.

Sango was speechless. She had never known that Kikyo felt so strongly for Inuyasha. Sango felt sympathy. A strong sympathy for the women, trying desperately to get the heart back of which once had contained only her.

"I... I didn't..."

"Well it doesn't matter now. It won't matter at all. Because soon, I'm going to be all there is in his heart. I'm going to be the only one left." Kikyo laughed.

"No! Don't! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh I do. I do know very well. Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

She laughed again as she took out a dagger, made of the purest silver. And as she sliced it down, no one noticed the tears running down Inuyasha's face. No one heard his painful cry. The only thing anyone heard was a small noise, pure and delicate, but they would remember it forever.

It felt as if the world was going in slow motion as Kikyo brought her dagger down. And sliced through the bond that made Inuyasha's heart alive.

-Twang-

---

Kagome suddenly shook in pain, her heart wrenching violently.

"What.. What the hell..." She gasped and felt her breath leaving her.

"-Pant pant- what's wrong? Is this too much for you?" The attacker replied, full of sarcasm.

"Sh-shut up! SHUT UP!" Kagome cried in pain as another powerful throb hit her heart.

Her attacker inclined his head in confusion. The girl had been fine before. What was wrong with her now?

Well.. He couldn't kill her, as much as he had wanted to, he had to keep her alive. Since the Akatsuki said...

He sighed. He really needed to get new 'friends'.

He put on his best 'I'm a nice guy who won't hurt you' smile... ahem... and attempted to pick her up. Note the 'attempted'.

Kagome had noticed his change in thought, and had guessed his motives before he actually laid a hand upon her. She quickly uttered the words that would bring forth her barrier.

"What is this?" Itachi mused aloud.

He ran a hand down the side of her barrier, apparently unfazed by the power emitting from the barrier that was attempting to stop him.

'Kuso' Kagome swore, at her barriers failure. She was barely holding it up, deeming it much less possible to actually have it so that the barrier emits enough power to actually 'hurt' the 'victim'.

Itachi summed up a small ball of chakra in his hands. He smashed the ball into the barrier.

"AAAAAH!" Kagome screamed out in pain.

Itachi smirked. So it hurts her when her shield is attacked. Suddenly, he realized that his hand was stinging, he looked down and raised an eyebrow in surprise. This girl was amusing him to no end; his hand was burnt, bits of red flesh showing from his last attack.

Kagome panted heavily, the last of her strength had been wasted on summoning that shield, and now, she was defenceless.

Itachi knew something had happened to the girl to make her... change so suddenly, but he wasn't one for fairness, and he wasn't about to let her escape, even if he would be taking advantage of her.

Itachi muttered a few words and extracted another ball of chakra from his palm, preparing to thrust it into Kagome shield.

"Any last words baka?"

"I hate you."

Itachi smirked, he'd give the girl some credit for the spunk, but it would not help her in her situation.

"Very well then, byebye Kagome-chan."

Kagome screamed out in pain as her barrier had finally broken down after the powerful ball of energy (a/n, you must remember, that this is Kagome's thoughts, and she doesn't know what 'chakra' is yet! And if I mentioned she did anywhere else.. Well.. Just forget that! Oh, and same for the names, if they were never introduced.. Well.. BLEH!) Was thrust into her dimming shield. Now she was left, alone and powerless.

Kagome felt her vision blur. She tried to move her legs, but it proved useless. She looked down, only to find a red string coming out of Itachi's fingers connecting her legs together, making her unable to move.

She smiled sadly, so this was how it was going to end huh? How ironic.

_I'll see you in heaven then, Naruto-kun. Wait for me..._

And she passed out, her body a limp form on the ground.

Itachi's eyes softened, as his eyes slowly went back to it's original form.He panted in exhaustion, defeating the girl had proved to be much harder than he expected, especially since he was using his mangekyou sharingan.

As he bent to pick up Kagome's limp form, a kunai shot out of the trees, embedding itself in the ground next to Kagome.

"We've come to pick up what's our's, I believe."

"GIVE HER BACK TEME!"

* * *

Thanx to everyone reading! and sorry about making Itachi so old, but... well... I couldn't really see him as a 16 year old, so... u, but be happy i didn't make him 30+! that was my original plan actually... hehe...

well, hope u enjoyed, sorry for the shortness, but i needed to save some ideas for the next chappy, so...

JA NE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ohio minna:D i'm back again! after the long wait... well, it's only cause i had to work on my other fanfic 'forbidden love' so NYA! xP

Naruto: ne, ne, don't you think you should, maybe, drop that fanfic, and only do this one:D

um... but.. why Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -flashes dazzling smile at me- hmm, because Sasuke-kun insists on harrassing me everynight now, after reading all that 'fluff'

Sasuke: i think -smiles a smeexxii smile- the fanfic is _wonderful_

-blush- a-arigato Sasuke! -little tears of joy fall-

Sasuke: mm, mm, -smiles ebilly at Naruto- kukuku...

Naruto: Nande?! Why is it always --

Sasuke: -glomp/harrass-

-embarrassed cough- hope everyone enoyyz this chappy! i was lazy, but i promise next chappy'll be longer:D

* * *

Chap 7

Kagome groaned. Her whole body ached with pain. Had she died already?

"... critical condition when she came, but most of her wounds healed though."

"How? Is she also a jinchuriku?"

"No, there were no other chakara signatures in her."

" -sigh- how troublesome.. But.. How did she..?"

"Our last visit, she said. She's a _Higurashi_."

"You're shitting me!"

"No, she may be the last of her clan."

Kagome cracked open an eye. She didn't die yet, apparently, but then.. Where was she?

"-sigh- But didn't the last man, Karasu Higurashi was it, go over to Akats–"

Kagome coughed loudly at that point, unable to control herself, she had wanted to hear the rest of their conversation. The two figures quickly shut up, and she heard their steps as they neared her bed.

"Kagome-san?" One voice murmured. She was the one that obviously knew more about the Higurashi heritage.

Kagome groaned as she lifted both her eyelids fully open, it felt as though someone had locked them shut. Two blurry figures came into view, one blonde woman with incredibly huge... -embarrassed cough- (she looked familiar, but Kagome couldn't quite recall who she was)... and a male person, brunette, spiky hair.

"Ano.. Ano-sa... who.. Who are you?" A small smile graced the lady's lips, apparently happy that her patient had woken up alright.

"I'm Tsunade, the guy beside me is Shikamaru."

"Yo." The brunette drawled out.

"Ne.. Ne... where am I?"

"You're at Konoha. You're safe." Kagome sat up abruptly, perhaps it was all just a dream! Maybe she just dreamt it all! Pain ached through her body, however, disagreeing with her hope.

Kagome's vision had cleared a bit, the women was just so familiar.. But Kagome couldn't quite put a finger – Tsunade! Of course! She was that women who was (and is) a drunkard! She seemed to know quite a bit about the Higurashi heritage, however... and that guy, wasn't he a teammate of the fat kid and the blonde girl?... who was he...oh right! That super genius guy Naruto was rambling on about.

"How did I get here?"

"Gai-sensei's team found you."

"What.. Where's Naruto?? Are they.. Are they.." Words left her as pain shot up her body, stabbing into her heart. She felt her eyes fill with tears... Gods.. She barely knew him for a month... and yet.. Already...

"He's fine, he seems to be recovering quickly from his injuries, if you'd like, you could visit him now, I'm sure he'll explain everything."

"Nani??! but I was sure.. I thought that he had.." Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears again, threatening to overflow. Tsunade sent a kind smile at her.

"You can visit him if you want, as I said, I'm sure he'll explain everything to you with the utter-most enthusiasm, since he had been worrying about your well-being for quite a while now. He's in room 2B, but don't overwork yourselves, you are both healing–"

"Hai! I'll go visit him right away! Arigato!" Kagome felt her heart lighten considerably, as she jumped out of bed, her body full of anticipation. But, what had happened? Perhaps this was.. No, she'd save her questions for Naruto-kun, he'd answer them.

"Arigato-gozaimas again!! Ja ne!" She shouted as she ran down the hall, eager to see her best friend again.

_1C, 2A... 2B!!_ She thought excitedly as she ran up to the door (almost breaking the door in half) and stepped inside the room.

3...2...

"KAGOME-CHAAN!" The blonde ball squeaked out! And tackled Kagome to the ground. Kagome chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Naruto-kun! But first, you have to explain what happened to me!"

"Haiiiii!" Naruto quickly dragged Kagome-chan onto the bed, and jumped in beside Kagome.

"Everyone.. Well, almost everyone, is fine! The mission was.. Well, a failure, since we didn't actually captured the 'criminal' but we did find out who he was the hard way. Oh, and what happened was that Itachi had us all under his mangekyou sharingan!"

"How? Why did we.. I .. See all.. That?"

"The mangekyou sharingan projects whatever image the user wants into the other person's eyes, as soon as you've made eye contact with him, you're trapped."

"But when did he get us?"

"We had been too rash and ignorant, we were all distracted by.. Uh.. Ahaha... my.. Stomach -blush- so we didn't really realize when we had walked right into his genjutsu. Kagome, if I am correct, you saw our dead bodies on the ground?" Kagome felt her eyes fill up with tears again at the thought, she was never going to let that happen again, fake or real, she was going to protect them, forever.

"H-hai."

"Then I suppose you were most likely the first one to be captured in the genjutsu, since we heard you scream, and we rushed towards you, but it was too late, we had all been captured by the genjutsu then. And also, did you see a pair of red eyes coming from the bushes?"

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Then that was when you've been captured. Itachi must've made kage-bunshins of himself and captured all five of us at once."

"Where is he now?"

"He had escaped, Gai brought us all back though."

"Damn..." Kagome remembered the resemblance between Itachi and Sasuke... could they be..?

"Itachi and Sasuke, they're not related are they?" Naruto suddenly stilled at this, squirming uncomfortably under Kagome's interrogative stare.

"Itachi... he was Sasuke's brother, he had killed their whole clan leaving only Sasuke alive." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, it made sense now. That's why Sasuke was so insistent on the mission! And that's why Itachi stilled like that when Kagome had mentioned Sasuke!

"But why?" Naruto shrugged.

"He just wanted to see how strong he was, I suppose, he never did like his clan much. Afterall, he murdered everyone in his clan." Kagome felt sick. The man was twisted in his way of thought.

"Disgusting..."

"Yea, I know... can't wait until the bastard (if I said teme, then that'd be an insult to sasuke-teme, cause teme is strictly sasuke's thing :D) comes back, then I'm gonna kick his sorry ass, yosh!" Kagome giggled softly. Naruto was so pure and it made him radiate off this kind of cuteness; honestly, his face (with those golden locks, azure eyes, and deliciously tanned sk– -Sasuke grows threateningly at me- aha Sasuke-sama, he's forever your's of course!) just screamed 'I'm an angel, worship me for my pureness!'. (It will NOT be Naru/Kago though, no worries, xD, Naruto is strictly Sasuke-teme's.)

"'Course Naru-chan, you're da best!" Kagome chanted along with him, boosting the blond's confidence.

"Of course I am, you bitc– aha.. Um... women!" Naruto flashed a seemingly innocent smile at her. Kagome shot him a warning look.

"That aside -another glare was shot at Naruto- why don't you visit Sasuke-kun? I heard he won't let anyone get near him, so the doctors had to drug him in order to just touch him. Why don't you go Naruto? Just to, 'test your luck'." Kagome sent the blushing blond a wink.

"I suppose... Sasuke-teme... eeehh... OH HECK! Sasuke-teme needs a _best friend_ -Kagome sighed at the blond's 'naive-ness'- to confide in at the moment! And who better to do it then.. Well.. His _only_ best friend?! Besides.." Naruto rambled on, creating small 'yosh' gestures now and then.

"Hai hai, _only_ _you_ Naruto, right right, the only one is you..." Kagome agreed, not really paying attention to Naruto's conversation, for the gears in her yaoi-loving-fangirl mind was starting to twist and turn their way, forming an _idea_.

"Hm, say, Naruuto-kun, shouldn't you actually go now?"

"Hm?" Naruto shot her a confused look that seemed to say, 'go where?'.

"-silence- you know, _sasuke..."_

"Oooh! RIIGHTT! Sasuke-teme! Maa maa! Well, see you Kagome-chan! I'm off to see Sasuke-teme! Me! Yep, the best..." Naruto's abnormally voice had finally travelled it's way down the hall, leaving an eery silence. A small evil chuckle was heard.

"Hohoho, Naruto-kun, I'm going to make sure you _heal_ Sasuke in _every_ way...kukuku.." The raven walked away, laughing to herself maniacally.

* * *

hm, well, it doesn't really matter how old shikamaru is i suppose, so i'll just leave him at that

well, Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

Er... Yes... After starting around three new stories, I have finally updated my first one. :Cheers:

The next few chapters will be dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke's relationship (filler-like things)

And, for those of you who are wondering why the hell is there fillers in a fanfic (or rather, this fanfic)

Like I said, it's to help progress Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, skip it if you want, but yes, I will finish writing their little love story before I progress on with the plot.

And _yes_, again, to those who ask:

Aishiteru-san, do you really have a plot in mind? The structure of this story?

Where I will also reply:

Yes, my impatient little readers (whom I love, mind you) I do have a ending in mind for this story, and though I won't tell you the details, it will end in angsty, but it also will have a Sequal! Yay! And let's not discuss how long it'll take for the sequal to be typed (or if I'll ever finish this story)! Let's just cheer for no reason! Yay!

And with that being said, I say

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha and all of its' characters, and I probably never will. Amen to that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto wondered off around the hospital aimlessly, amazed at his own stupidity.

How could he have forgotten to ask where Sasuke's room was? How? It's been an hour since he last set out from his room, and his injuries were starting to act up again... he stared grimly at some of the bruises along his hips. It seemed to be taking longer to heal this time... the kyuubi had been oddly silent too.. Less snickering at the blond's "pathetic amount of ninja skills that would bring him nowhere if he hadn't had the kyuubi". Naruto frowned, but he had no time to worry about that right now..

It's off to find Sasuke-kun time!! If only he could somehow sniff out Sasuke-teme with the powers of a ... fox-like demon within him that he could unleash if he asked politely... oh **right**!

"_Kyuubi! You old fox, you there?" a weak moan was heard in reply, and saw something orange stirring from behind the bars. _

"_It's you again... what do you want now, kid?"_

"_Neeh, neee, why the rudeness? Haven't you missed me?" Naruto said, mock sweetness in his words. _

"_Shut up. What do you want kid?" Naruto frowned. The fox was even less 'friendly' than usual, Naruto shook his head quickly. He had no time to worry about that right now, Sasuke was his priority! _

"_Can you help me find Uchiha Sasuke?" The fox smirked. _

"_What, wanna visit your lover kid?" Naruto growled slightly. What is it with people thinking he's gay? Was he giving off _any_ hints at all that he was ... well... _gay

"_No baka fox, I just wanna help him .. Feel.. Better." Naruto replied grudgingly, knowing that what he had just said wasn't helping him at all. The fox chuckled._

"_Sure kid, I see your lover is in need of your strength -another chuckle- I suppose I'd do it for your love..." Naruto growled. _

However, before the Kyuubi could reply, there were voices about the corridor, and the last thing Naruto needed was for them to think he was talking to himself..

"..Uchiha-san! You must take your medicine!" A loud snarl was heard in reply.

"Get the fuck away from me." Another voice responded (rather rudely, might I say).

Naruto quickly followed their voices and hurried down the hall, wondering faintly why that voice sounded just so damned familiar..

As he quickly made a right turn, he realized just why that voice sounded 'so damned familiar'.

There, standing at the door, was the world's most sexy man alive. Uchiha Sasuke. Attempting to throw a UV stand at a poor nurse, who barely succeeded in dodging.

"Uchiha-san! If you'd just take your medicine...- UCHIHA-SAN! Not the medicine cupboard!"

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto stared, eyes wide, at Sasuke, sexiest man alive, who was currently trying to bash the flustered female nurse with a medicine cupboard. He felt a wave of giggles overcome him.

Sasuke expression was with the utmost hilarity. He turned around with exaggerated movement, his hair flying wildly about, creating the appearance of a wild dog finally returning to it's owner.

His expression had quickly changed, however, from one filled with recognition (and was that a spark of love I saw in those eyes?) To deep embarrassment, then utter horror, then back to regular, stoic, mask in the time span of 5 seconds.

It was with that deepest strand of control in Naruto that he controlled his laughter with.

Ah, but what we had failed to notice, was that Naruto had no 'strand of control'. Laughter burst from the blond's mouth. The raven bristled with indignition.

"AhahahaaHAHAHAhahahaha -choke choke snort- Gyahahahahahahahahaha, teeheeeheee," He tried to muffle the sound of his laughter with his hands, but to no avail, for they were too busy clutching his stomach from exploding with laughter.

Poor Sasuke-san.

However, unbeknownst to the 'lovers' a stranger was lurking nearby in the shadows, watching their display with interest.

"Psssst, pssssttt Raven-chan to Icha-kun, to you copy? Pssst pssstt, good, our plan is going accordingly they are together, all we need to do know is get rid of the nurse..."

As soon as the words have left, supposedly, 'Raven-chan's' mouth, a medical cart had came, zooming out of nowhere, sending the nurse flying down the hall screaming.

An eery silence had replaced the usually 'noisy' atmosphere. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Some hospital, eh?" he grinned nervously.

"Hn."

"Soo.. Nice weather we've been getting lately..." Suddenly, Sasuke burst into a fit of giggles. Naruto fell onto the floor in shock, bruising his buttocks badly in the process.

"Oh yes," Another burst of giggles erupted here. "I should hope– wait.. Why are _you_ here?" Naruto gasped in mock shock. (A/N Oooh! That rhymes!! Mock shock!..-cough-)

"Well, I've heard certain rumours that someone was lonely for some companionship. Oh, and not that it's 'noticeable' or anything, but what the hell happened to you? Did they feed you something? Was it the shock of seeing Itachi again?" Sasuke's stoic mask quickly fell into place again, after the name Itachi was uttered.

"It's the medicine the nurses are giving me–"

"I knew it! How could you Sasuke? Letting them poison you like that..." Sasuke scoffed indignantly.

"As if I'd let a bunch of silly goose doctors poison me! I am the mighty Uchiha Sasuke! It's just the side effects of this darned-diddly-doo medicine!" (Attempt to imagine Sasuke saying that with a pouty expression. It's simply _adorable_, though freaky.)

"Er. Right, well, anyways, I thought I should come over, you know, patch up our friendship and shit like that. Didn't want my little Sasuke-koi to be all lonely here!" Naruto sent him a wink, feeling slightly bold. Naruto vaguely wondered what was the side effects of _his_ medicine.

"I'm not lonely." Sasuke replied, albeit indignant. Naruto snickered.

"Awwww, ish okay to be a wittle lonely shashuke-chaann! Evewybody ish a wittle wonely shum times! You can tell Nawuto-kun _anything_."

Snapped out of his...er... 'overly-joyful' musings by Naruto's teasing, he growled slightly, and sent a punch aimed to send Naruto's head straight into the wall. However, in Sasuke's current condition, he might as well have tried (and failed) to take candy from a baby, for Naruto had anticipated the attack before it even came, and twisted Sasuke's arm to his back, and pushed him against the wall, his body pressing against Sasuke's. Sasuke mentally cursed the position they were in. Thanks to the side-effects of the medicine, and the awfully kinky position they were in, Sasuke was now rock hard.

"Get off me." Sasuke growled. Oh how he had wished he wasn't enjoying the position so much.. (though he would've enjoyed it a bit more if he'd be on top, but it's better than nothing... having Naruto dominate him felt quite hot actually..)

"No." Naruto replied, smirking.

Sasuke pushed backwards against Naruto, but his 'counter-attacks' ended in vain. However, when Sasuke kicked backwards, so that his leg connected effectively with the spot between Naruto's shapely and tanned legs, Naruto was brought to submission.

Naruto grumbled, a few tears leaking out from the pain. However, curiosity over-took him.

"Woa, Sasuke, what the fuck is that huge thing?" Now, don't get me wrong, my pretty little readers, Naruto's educated in sex ed (aka sex education) and everything, but he didn't, and couldn't believe that Sasuke's 'jewls' were _that_ big.

'Oh fuck.'

"Did something bite you? Is it contagious? Is it one of those huge, pus filled, boils? If so, can I poke it?" The last question sent Sasuke over the edge.

"NO dammit! It's not a boil, it's my fucking manhood! And get off me! Even if I am going to fuck you, I'm gonna be seme dammit!"

"Oh, how manly you are with your manly words Sasuke-sama! Now, I will do whatever you ask of me!"

Of course, this is what Sasuke wishes had happened. It went more like this...

Sasuke blushed slightly, though the blond took no notice. A little ray of light fell upon Sasuke.

"Beautiful weather out there today. And look how your lovely petunias have bloomed! Wonderful season for flower viewing, is it not?" Sasuke said, a bit too dramatically.

"Ah, quite right Sasuke-san! Perfect weather for flower viewing!" And Naruto went on, blabbing about every, and any kind of flower he knew. Sasuke let out a little sigh of relief.

"...so, do you?" Naruto asked, smile upon his face.

Sasuke quickly agreed with the blond, seeing as how he wasn't listening to the blond's blabbering at all, an argument would prove to be pointless. "Uh. Yes. I agree."

"Yatta! So I'll meet you at six in front of the garden then! Wow, I can't believe you're actually coming with me! Ya--"

But Naruto's cheer was cut short when he felt a pair of soft lips cover his own. He opened his eyes in shock.

And standing there, in front of him, a raven haired beauty, was...

Kagome?!

But before Naruto could properly react, Kagome gave his bottom lip a quick nip, and pulled herself off Naruto, let out a gleeful laugh, and jumped out the window.

Naruto felt his lips gingerly. That was his first _real_ kiss. He felt his world crumbling around him. It's not that he didn't like how Kagome-chan kissed him (he'd be damned if she wasn't good) but... he had expected it to be... well... with someone else. He viewed Kagome as a friend, perhaps a sister-like figure, but never...

He flinched suddenly, when he felt an uprise of aura around him. He quickly whipped his head around, surprised to find that the aura was radiating off Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke let an audible growl.

"What the hell was that, dobe?" Sasuke surprised himself slightly, hearing the bitterness in his own voice. He shook his head mentally. No. He deserved an explanation.

"I... I dunno..." Naruto stared off, ignoring the glares sent from Sasuke's direction. Apparently, Sasuke had mis-interpreted Naruto's supposedly 'thoughtful' and 'smart' stare as a 'dreamy', 'love-sick' one.

Naruto thought back, replaying the image of Kagome's fleeting kiss in his mind over and over again. He blushed a little, remembering when Kagome had nipped his bottom lip a little. Why the hell _did_ Kagome kiss him?

"How long?" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts. He stared at Sasuke, thoroughly confused.

"Don't play dumb," Sasuke resented the note of accusation, but the blow to his pride had been rather painful, "how long were you with her?" Naruto stared at Sasuke, bewildered expression upon his face.

"What the hell, teme? She's just a friend!" Sasuke growled again at this. Oh, so now, after rejecting Sasuke's 'not-so-discreet' advances, he decides that he can just go ahead, and _kiss_ his friends?

Sasuke let out a nasty sneer. "Friend? Oh, so you kiss your friends now dobe? How come I wasn't included in this little 'upgrade'?"

"What?!" Naruto bristled indignantly. "I don't 'kiss' my friends!"

"Then why the hell did you kiss her?"

"I DIDN'T KISS HER! Can't you see? She kissed me!" Naruto shouted, ignoring the fact that he's more hurt about this than he should be.

"I don't need liars in my room, Naruto." Sasuke hissed. "Get out."

Naruto, now bewildered, hurt, and very, very pissed off, ran off with a shout of 'SCREW YOU TEME! I never wanna see you again!' and tears streaking down his face.

Sasuke stood, unmoving, a frustrated frown upon his normally stoic face. His frame shook slightly with pain and anger. But deep down, a little guilty voice nagged at him, above the anger and pain.

'_You know, there really was no need to hurt him so much...'_

-----

"Psst, pssst, it's Raven-chan to Icha-kun, do you copy?" A voice hissed out, hidden in one of the closets in the oddly empty hospital.

"Yea?" A slightly more masculine voice replied, coated with eagerness.

"It's going well. Duck-butt fell for the bait."

A loud snorting echoed through the 'walkie-talkies'. "Obviously."

"Now, on to part two of plan B."

"We had a plan A?"

"Not the point, is it, Icha-kun? Now, just make sure to do your part right!" 'Raven-chan' whispered into the phone.

----

Naruto ran down the hospital halls sobbing, mentally cursing the Uchiha.

_Stupid, idiotic, fat, emo, ugly, duck-butt-head! How dare he? I would never think of Kagome as anything more than a sister, and he knew that! Why would he even think of accusing my relationship with Kagome anything more than friendship or perhaps a sisterly-brotherly one? _

Despite how utterly hurt Naruto felt at the moment, he couldn't help but feel a little bit tingly at how much Sasuke cared.

_Wait a minute._

Why did _he_ _himself_ care so much? I mean, his feelings of duck-butt are just friendly, right? They've been on team 7 forever, and their bond has only progressed to that of friends, or even _best_ friends, right? He had no other feelings for the controlling, stupid, ugly, egoistic, fat-headed, teme, right? Right? _Right?_

"_I don't need liars in my room...Get out."_

Naruto felt his insides squirm up at the accusation. He, Uzumaki Naruto, never ever lied! He was all about the truth! He was, as they say, 'a man of truth'! Besides, there's no way that ugly prick-head would ever like him, and if he did, then he can go to hell cause Uzumaki Naruto was the meaning of straightness! Why he was straighter than a pencil!

A little voice in his head spoke up. _'Tch. As if. If he really admitted, you know you'd say you liked him too.'_

Naruto started running again, at a faster pace this time.

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no NO! NO DAMMIT! He had no feelings for the stupid teme! Maybe friendship, but _definitely_ not love. His love was reserved for those who deserved it._

He nodded to himself at the last thought, slowing down his steps so he was running down at a more steady pace. Sasuke did not _deserve_ his love, and so, he would not _get_ his love. He nodded to himself again, absent mindedly.

The snide little voice spoke up again. _'You're only saying that 'cause you don't think he likes you.'_. And left it at that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Ja! 


End file.
